


One of a kind

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bullied Eren, Bully Jean, Bullying, Highschool AU, M/M, Mpreg, Strangers to Friends, Suicidal Thoughts, TRIGGER WARNINGS: RAPE, canon appearence, erens 15, grishas a dick, intersex eren, levis 16, not a/b/o, obsessively clean levi, self hate, tbh idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: One of my lovelies wanted a fic where Jeans an arse and Levi comes to the rescue. I hope I don't disappoint...Ps... no cats...





	1. Chapter 1

Levi huffed unhappily as he trudged down the stairs of his apartment building, shitty snow outside has cause a black out and he was forced to carry the bag of rubbish down 5 flights of stairs, he could practically feel the germs spreading across his skin and he itched to wash his hands. Fucking inconsiderate arsehole snow. 

Arriving at the main floor, he pushed the sad excuse of a door open and the wind rushed to meet him, the bag swayed slightly and knocked against his leg. Great. Now he'd have to wash his pants too. He glared at the swirling snow flakes and forced himself down the stairs. He hated living here, but it wasn't like he had anywhere to go, the rent was cheap and the landlord didn't ask questions... not like his pesky neighbours. Rounding the corner he glared at the mound of trash to the left of the dumpster, some people were fucking pigs, but at least someone had left the bin lid up, so his free hand wouldn't have to be as contaminated as the one currently holding the rubbish bag. He tossed the offending bag over the side and huffed. He felt revolting, cold weather could go fuck it's self. He turned to head back the way he'd come, in annoyance he eyed the same pile of trash, it'd slid sideways and he realised it wasn't actually trash. Without thinking he lunged forward.

Between the bags of filth, a dirty teen was balled up, the kid wasn't even conscious, his face was beaten black and blue and choke marks were clear around his neck. This hit way too close to home and despite the disgust he felt from touching the teen, his conscious wouldn't let him just leave the kid there. He lifted the teen easily, it was disgusting how easy it was. The kid was practically skin and bone, and he glared as he started his march back inside.

After 5 flights of stairs, the dirty teen was finally beginning to feel heavy, he fumbled the keys from his pocket and groaned in annoyance as they dropped to the floor. He smacked the kid lightly against the door as he retrieved the keys off floor and Levi wondered if the kid was even still alive. Once he was finally inside, he toed his boots off and walked straight into the bathroom. He sat the teen down on the bathroom floor, without the stink of the dumpster, the kids own stink filled the room and growled in disgust. He was less than gentle as he stripped the brat. The boys whole body was a mess, bruises and healing cuts. Most of which seemed to be infected. It was fucking disgusting what people could do to each other. Once the teen was stripped Levi eyed the boys clothes. They weren't staying and infecting his apartment with their contagions. He'd have to bin his own clothes too. He pushed down his disgust and turned the bath taps on, given how cold the kid was he'd have to raise his body temperature slowly. He lifted the teen into the water and the teen didn't wake, he quickly made sure the kid actually had a pulse. Despite the teens condition, the boys pulse was strong. At least that was something. The water turned brown around the boy and he grimaced. This was going to be a long day.

It took him the better part of two fucking hours to get the brat washed. He didn't even want to think about how many times he'd need to bleach his bathroom before he felt comfortable in there. He'd scrubbed every inch of the kid clean, under the dirt he wasn't bad looking. Still on the young side, but showing the signs of the man he'd become. He'd emptied and drained the bath before climbing into shower to clean himself down. He scrubbed his own skin until it was painfully red and the water stung, once done he dried the boy and laid him out on the sofa, before covering him with two thick blankets. He then wiped himself dry and dressed warmly. He'd done his good deed and he hoped he wasn't going to catch anything nasty from the boy. He shook his head, disgusted at himself. He'd been the same as this kind once and really wasn't in any position to judge.

*  
The kid on his sofa was lucky. Levi would have left his sorry arse alone while he went to school if it hadn't been the weekend. He swore brat didn't look more than 14, but then again everyone looked young these days... not that he could really complain, being only 16 himself... although he'd always felt older than what he really was. The kid was still asleep, and Levi's patience was beginning to wear thin, it wasn't like he was the loudest or most social of people as it was, and having another life form sharing his space was just... weird. 

Walking over to the sad excuse of a kitchen, he shifted through the dregs of food in the cupboards, he really needed to go food shopping, but the snow hadn't let up and he didn't particularly feel like being wet and cold. Purely for the fact he was supposed to eat, he settled with making himself a simple cheese sandwich. He'd never understand foodies and was pretty sure if the human body didn't require food, he wouldn't eat at all. He finished his meal over the sink and washed the sink until nothing remained, before turning off the living room light and retreating to the sanctuary of his bedroom.

Unlike most teens his age, his room was spotless. Everything had its own place, nothing was every out of place, he even folded his clothes before placing them in the laundry hamper. His friends didn't understand, but they also didn't judge, they knew he had a past and didn't pry... still he wondered what it'd be like to be more normal like them. He dressed for bed and pulled his phone out, it was still a little before 10, which meant he'd get a good 7 hours sleep before surfacing to face the world at 6 the next morning. He scrolled through Facebook dispassionately, apparently Hanji had spent the whole weekend spamming him with a ridiculous number of pointless pm's, he'd cop it tomorrow though. But that was then and this was now.

Levi never was a very heavy sleeper, he shot straight up and a thud echoed through the empty darkness. It took him a moment to remember the shitty brat on his sofa and he sighed as he pushed himself out of bed. He'd need to clothe the kid and then maybe he'd be able to evict him back home... if he had a home... he really hoped the kid wasn't a permanent resident of the streets. He flicked the lamp beside the bed on and walked over to the chest of draws that housed his neatly folded clothes. Things like shirts and jumpers got hung, but pyjamas got folded and the kid was probably freezing his balls off. He pulled a newer pair out, he wasn't particularly in love with the style of them anyway and given his short stature they were just too long. He took a deep bracing breath and walked out from the bedroom, his fingers found the light switch easily and the room became annoyingly bright. The bathroom door was closed and Levi looked at it, before crossing and knocking  
"Oi brat! I've got some clothes here, puttem on and then come out"  
He cracked the bathroom door and slipped the bundle through the gap. It took a few minutes before the weight was lifted from his hand, he pulled the door closed again and moved to the kitchen, it was damn near hypothermic in the small room. He needed tea. He brewed two cups and carried them to the coffee table, making sure they sat central on the coasters, before sitting and waiting.

The teen was a good 10 minutes before he finally came out, the pants sat low on his hips and the sleeves were short enough to be 3/4 lengths. He was reminded once again of how unfair genetics could be. Still he forced himself to remember the social gracities   
"Come and sit down, its freezing and I don't particularly want you dying in my apartment"  
Well... he remembered some of them. The teen walked causally over and sat on the sofa, Levi eyes his hands, wondering if the teen bothered to wash them after doing whatever he was doing in there  
"So, who are you? And why did you feel the need to throw yourself out?"  
The teen and brushed the hair back from his face. Levi was met with the most amazing green eyes he'd ever seen in his life, it was like the kid was sucking his soul out and the quickly looked down at the tea cup. He'd long since finished his tea in his wait, but he just couldn't look at this kid  
"I'm sorry for the trouble. I'll leave in the morning"  
Levi's head snapped back up, he wasn't expecting the kids voice to be so smooth. Especially not with such nasty bruising around his throat  
"It's fine, you've been here since Friday afternoon"  
It wasn't really fine, but if the kid was preparing to head back out onto the streets... that was even less fine  
"Oh... I'm sorry... you should have just left me then"  
Levi frowned. The kids voice now carried a hint of sadness  
"Look. What's your name?"  
"Eren"  
"And do you have a last name?"  
"Yeager"  
"So your names Eren Yeager. Well, I'm Levi Ackerman. Now, why were you outside in this weather?"  
"It's not your concern, I'm sorry for imposing"  
Was this kid fucking broken or something? Levi huffed   
"Look. You're hear in my house after I saved your fucking arse from freezing to death. Start talking"  
Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, he looked up at the sound of the teacup rattling, Eren drained the cup in one go  
"I'll go. I'm sorry. I'll pay you for the pyjamas, but you really shouldn't get involved with me"'  
"You don't have to pay me and don't be stupid. I'm not sending you outside in this"  
"I'll be fine"  
The teen stood and walked towards the door and Levi watched him go. He was confused as fuck. It felt like some dream. He was sure he'd never understand people.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi sighed as the sun rose on Monday. He was still confused over the strange teen that had occupied his sofa and then just left. But he had more important things to think about. He showered and dressed, gathering his school things before double checking everything and then leaving for school. Given the snow had stopped and began to melt, Erwin was picking him up and though conflicted over it all, he had to admit it was much nicer in the warmth of his friends car than on out on the cold streets. Without intending too, he stared towards the dumpster as his friend drove past, he hoped that kid found somewhere safe.

Hanji leapt on him the moment she saw him, he pushed her off in disgust, his skin crawled from the contact. Normally she knew better, but today she was just too excited to care  
"Spill"  
Hanji laughed happily   
"You'll never guess what happened on the weekend!"  
Levi rolled his eyes, he didn't particularly care  
"Erwin and I went to this party, and we..."  
The rest of her story was lost on him. He honestly couldn't find the effort to care. The mood continued for the whole day, classes and faces came and went until finally the bell rang and it was home time again. Erwin offered to drive him, but he declined. He had work and his mind was already running through the tasks he needed to complete. 

The walk to work left him frozen. He smiled awkwardly at his coworker Petra. The strawberry blonde seemed into him and he didn't have the heart to break it to her, he had no interest at all. He'd never seen the point of relationships and the idea of sex was near on creepy. Still, he walked though to the back staffroom and changed his shirt. He didn't mind working at the chemist, the nature of the place required a clean workplace. He returned and took his place behind the counter, Petra rushed to his side immediately, she gushed over her weekend before asking him about his. He answered truthfully, he'd spent it quietly. But as she rattled on, he found himself wondering about that brat again. He didn't understand why he couldn't get him out of his mind. The kid would be fine.

*  
Tuesday morning came too fast, he chose to walk this morning, ducking in briefly to make sure the kid wasn't in the alley again. He was relieved to find no sign of the boy, telling himself that meant he must have made it home alright.

He was approaching the school gates when a figure caught his eye and his gaze narrowed in on the form. He had no idea Eren went to the same school, but still, there he was with a shorter girl and a short boy. They seemed to be arguing over something and he found himself following them into the stuffy halls of the schools main building.

Once inside and under the light, Levi could see how shit the teen looked. A fresh black eye marred his face and Levi glared in disapproval   
"What'cha looking at"  
He jumped as Hanji's voice registered   
"Oh, he's cute, do you know him?"  
"No, I was just wondering what happened"  
Hanji rounded him and blocked Eren from his view   
"Is our little Levi growing up?"  
Levi rolled his eyes and began to walk forward, Hanji automatically falling instep. He passed Eren without a second glance. The teen was alive and that was good enough for him.

*  
Eren shivered as he sneezed, he was definitely sick. His body ached and to make things worse Grisha had been home when he'd snuck in. The man had lost his cool completely, not even thinking twice before striking him hard. He didn't even get the chance to explain before being dragged down to his father's basement. The man had stripped him down and checked every inch of his body, it was thoroughly humiliating, even though he really should be used to it.

Grisha Yeager had been a prominent researcher in the field of genetics, his wife Carla had been young and naive. But she'd died before she could learn the truth about the man she loved. Grisha had experimented on his own son. Eren maybe physically male, but not completely. He was the culmination of Grisha's work, a male that could fall pregnant and reproduce, some kind of medical miracle. But all Eren ever saw himself as was a freak. He'd worked hard to keep his secret, after all a normal teenage male didn't menstruate. He'd been 12 the first time it happened, he'd been scared and confused, but his father had been ecstatic. He'd tried to release his research to the scientific world, but all he got was a rush of backlash for his inhuman practice of playing god. He'd been shunned and fallen from grace, now spending his days getting drunk and cursing Eren. To make matters worse, despite being biologically designed to fall pregnant, the fact that he was gay was unforgivable. He was his father's greatest masterpiece and the man's greatest failure.

"Dude, you look sick, are you sure you should be here?"  
Eren nodded, he'd missed yesterday as it was, he didn't want people asking questions   
"It's just a cold"  
Armin seemed skeptical but still nodded, Mikasa seemed just as impressed. The two were his best friends, Mikasa was practically a sister, though luckily not blood related. Neither knew his secret, instead they treated him like normal teen, something he definitely didn't get at home. He fell into step with them as they moved towards their respective classrooms.

Eren's first class was art, it was held on the second story of the school building, and he was grateful for the fact the room had heating. He took his seat in the back  
"Oi! Faggot! What the fuck do you think you're doing"  
Eren looked up as his arch nemesis entered stage right. Jean Kirstein. He shuddered at the sight of the teen. Between Jean and Grisha... he never got a moments peace  
"Jean"  
Reiner Braun came up behind Jean, Eren had no idea how the two were friends, but Reiner seemed to follow Jean's lead  
"Ew, it said your name!"  
"You can practically smell the cum on his breath"  
He had no idea what he'd done wrong, he and Jean used to be friends... but now...  
"Look at him, I bet his pimp beat him... his customers probably couldn't even get it up"  
Eren sighed, he was grateful to see the teacher come inside, it put an end to whatever Jean had intended to say next. The class passed almost painfully. Though Jean and Reiner spent the whole time theorising what he'd done to earn a black eye. Jean hit the nail on the head with his off hand comment of Grisha hitting him for being a fag. It fucking stung. 

He rushed from the classroom when the bell rang, slipping slightly on the stairs, but a strong arm grabbed him and he found himself blinking in confusion and then recognition   
"Sorry. Thank you"  
Levi let his arm go and frowned at him  
"Are you alright brat?"  
"Don't get too close to him! You'll catch his diseases"  
Eren winced as Jean's voice rang out behind him, he rushed down the stairs and into the bathroom, locking himself away.

*  
Levi looked up to see a shitty looking teen with a horrible haircut staring down at him. The kid clearly had some kind of grudge against Eren, and Levi moved up the stairs towards him  
"Oh... look at him... all scary!"  
Jean laughed as Levi stood before him, he didn't say anything, but pushed his way past. He wondered if the teen had been the one to beat Eren and resisted the urge to turn back and push him down the stairs  
"Yeah! You run!"  
Levi didn't bother looking back.

His thoughts returned to Eren for the rest of the day. Aside from the black eye, the teen didn't seem well at all, maybe that's what the other teen was talking about... he knew realistically that wasn't it. He didn't see Eren for the rest of the day.

Nor the next.

It'd be nearly two weeks to the day that he next set eyes on Eren.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren winced as a cramp rolled through his stomach. He was tired and hormonal and Grisha had beaten the shit out of him last night for nothing. There was no food in the house and he didn't even have the right things to take care of himself properly. He winced as he walked through the house, his father's wallet laid next to his keys and Eren opened it. If he was lucky Grisha would be too drunk to remember he wasn't the one who went food shopping. Eren pocketed the card and headed out.

The snow had turned to slush and ran away, leaving leaf litter clogging the drains. The air was still cold and it stung at his face as he walked towards the only supermarket in the neighbour hood. Even inside the supermarket it was cold and he pulled his jacket tighter around him. He grabbed a trolley from the rack and made his way in. Fuck he hated this body of his. He walked the isles, stocking up on easy food and the things Grisha liked to eat. He also made sure to stock up on pads this time too, Grisha used to take care of those sorts of things... but that was before Eren became the bane of his existence. He rounded the corner and straight into someone, he looked up mortified  
"I'm so sorry"  
The short male shook his head and it took up a moment to realise it was Levi   
"I swear, that all you ever say"  
Eren nodded quickly  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, how about you? Anymore sleeping in alleys?"  
Eren shook his head, he had no idea what to say   
"That's good"  
"I'm sorry, I'll let you get back to it"  
It sounded stupid as he said it, but he winced as he moved around Levi, the teen grabbed his arm and Eren flinched  
"Hey, are you really alright?"  
"I'm fine..."  
"I haven't seen you at school..."  
Eren shook his head  
"You don't need to worry about something like me"  
Levi frowned and looked him up and down. Eren jerked his arm free in response, he started walking again, he could feel Levi's eyes on him as he did. He rushed to finish the shop, paying with Grisha's car before struggling home. 

His father was snoring on the lounge sofa, unaware of Eren's return and Eren let out a sigh of relief. He carried the shopping through the house, putting everything away before returning Grisha's card to the man's wallet. He carried his own shopping to his room and stashed it behind the clothes in his wardrobe. He then climbed into bed, his whole body ached and his heart was still pounding from running into Levi. He had no idea what the teen wanted from him.

*  
Levi watched as Eren basically ran away from him. The kid was clearly suffering and a heavy weight sat in his stomach as he watched the teen go. Just because he hadn't seen Eren, didn't mean Hanji hadn't been talking about him non-stop, he had no idea where she got her information from, but apparently Eren was known for skipping school and showing up covered in bruises. She seemed genuinely concerned for the kid and Levi didn't know what to say or do. Eren was supposed the a stranger, but that didn't stop him from wondering about the teen more than he wanted to.

He saw Eren back at school the following week, but didn't make the effort to talk to him. It was almost painful to watch the clearly fake smile on the kids features. His friends seemed fucking clueless, so Levi kept an eye out for Eren from afar... but he had no idea their 4th meeting was going to change his life forever. 

Normally he avoided the school bathrooms like the plague, but Hanji had messaged him in class, apparently she'd seen Eren heading into the bathroom with Jean following and Levi felt sick. He excused himself from class and headed to the bathroom Hanji had mentioned, even through the closed door he could hear sobbing. Anger rose and he pushed the door open, the scene that greeted him nearly had him vomiting. The gorilla of a teen that followed Jean around was buried dick deep inside Eren, the teen was struggling, but his thin frame seemed to barely register, Jean was filming the whole thing and Levi saw red. He launched himself at Jean, taking the teen by surprise. Jean may have been taller, but it was obvious he was all talk. Levi easily pinned him down, he hadn't felt rage like this for years as his fists slammed into the teens face, the smile on his own face grew  
"You fuck!"  
A strong arm grabbed his and he was ripped back. Across the room Eren was shaking on the floor, blood and semen smeared across his legs and when the blonde gorilla launched at him, he had no issue with fighting dirty. He aimed a well placed kick straight to the teens groin, before driving his knee up into his nose. The crunching sound it made was so damn satisfying  
"You fuck!"  
The blonde teen only seemed to know those two words, and Levi promptly silenced him with a hard boot to the face. He was fucking disgusted. He didn't know why they hated Eren, but this was too fucking far.

He took a deep breath, his hands were covered in blood and he could feel the contamination spreading though him. It was thoroughly revolting, but Eren needed help. He moved over to the teens side, but Eren was crying too hard to notice his presence   
"Eren?"  
"Go... away..."  
"Can't do that kid... let me help you"  
Eren shook his head   
"It's fine... you didn't have to interfere..."  
Levi frowned, yet he tried again  
"Eren... let's get you up, you need medical help"  
"No I don't... just leave me alone..."  
He didn't want to upset the teen further, but he wasn't leaving Eren like this. Once again the kid was bringing up painful memories and he reached down, pulling Eren up easily. The teen swayed, but Levi held him, pulling up his pants as he did  
"Come on, let's get you out of here"  
Eren shook his head and shoved Levi away, before backing up against the wall  
"I'm fine... please... please leave me alone"  
Levi shook his head. This kid was far from fine. He moved to retrieve Jeans phone, slipping it into his pocket and then moved back to Eren  
"I'm not going to hurt you"  
Eren let out a dry laugh and Levi winced  
"You should have let me die. You don't understand"  
"I do... believe me I do"  
Eren shook his head and let out a whimper as he slid down the wall, Levi moved to Eren's side, lifting the teen easily  
"Come on, we need to go"  
Eren didn't reply and Levi realised he'd passed out. He staggered into the hall and propped Eren up. He pulled his phone from his pocket... but stopped short. He didn't know what to do. Eren was raped, he needed medical help. He logically understood that, but when he'd been living on the streets, he'd met victims before, he understood the shame they felt. There was nothing glamorous about rape. He slid his phone back into his pocket and lifted Eren again, awkwardly piggybacking the teen to the front of the school.

Once outside he moved to the seats at the front of the building, sitting Eren down before texting Erwin instead. He asked his friend to grab his things and meet him out the front. It wasn't until class ended that Erwin showed. He took one look at them both and sighed  
"Do I want to know?"  
"No. Can you drive us?"  
"Where?"  
"Just to my place, I can't carry him"  
Erwin nodded, he didn't seem impressed, but he still helped Levi with Eren, they laid the kid in the back of the car and Levi climbed into the front passenger side  
"I wasn't going to ask. But what the fuck"  
"I walked in on him being assaulted"  
Erwin looked to him and he nodded  
"Are you crazy. Why haven't you called the police and he needs to go to hospital"  
"That's Eren's choice. I can't make the choice for him"  
"Levi, he's fucking unconscious. The school needs to know about this"  
"Look, I called you instead of Hanji so I wouldn't have to cop this lecture. He's going to be scared and confused when he wakes up. I just don't want him waking up and panicking"  
Erwin rolled his eyes  
"I'm pretty sure that's going to happen anyway and since when are you two even friends?"  
"We aren't, but you must have noticed him before. He comes to school covered in bruises or skips for days"  
"So what? How is that your worry?"  
Erwin pulled up across the road from his apartment building. Levi grabbed his things and scrambled from the car. He moved to basically man handle Eren out  
"Just... he obviously needs a friend and I happened to be there. Thank you for the ride"  
Levi slammed the door shut, he knew Erwin was just concerned about him. He wasn't exactly acting like himself, but in a way he was. The monster he'd kept inside for so long had escaped briefly, cracking his facade. He watched as Erwin pulled away from the curb and awkwardly made his way across the road. Unlike the first time he'd dragged Eren's arse home, the lift was working and it only took minutes to get Eren up and into his apartment. And just like the first time, his first stop was the bathroom. He scrubbed ever bit of Eren clean, wincing as he did. He'd never imagined cleaning another guys cum up, even if it was off someone else. He dried Eren once he was done and laid the teen out on his sofa. He placed Jean's phone under the chair cushion before heading back into the bathroom and cleaning himself down. His hands were a mess, and he scrubbed them down with rubbing alcohol. People were fucking disgusting and germs were worse.

*  
Eren didn't wake until a few hours later. He sat on the sofa sadly, and Levi sat across from him  
"Eren, you should really report this"  
They'd been having the same argument for the last 10 minutes   
"Look, I know it's your choice, but you can't let them get away with this"  
Eren sniffled  
"If I don't talk about it, it never happened"  
"It doesn't work that way"  
"Please... can I have my clothes... I need to go home"  
Levi was loathe to let the teen leave, but he legally had no right to force Eren to stay  
"You can stay the night"  
Eren shook his head  
"I can't..."

*  
Eren just wanted to go home. He wanted to pretend this day never happened. He'd never thought Jean would take it so far... his body shook with the memory, and he looked down at his hands  
"Eren?"  
"Where are my clothes?"  
"In the bathroom"  
Given that Levi had no seen him naked twice, he pushed the blankets back and stood, biting down on his lip as pain flared through his back and hips. He hobbled into the bathroom and picked up the garments. Seven and blood had dried to both his underwear and jeans and he let out a sob as he pulled both on. He had to get home... Grisha would be so mad if he knew... he whimpered as he finished dressing, stepping out from the bathroom with tears still rolling down his face. Levi went to stand  
"Don't... please just don't..."  
Eren headed for the door, and Levi didn't follow.

Arriving home he walked to his room slowly, his skin was itching and he just felt dirty. He wanted to shower and he wanted to sleep. He grabbed his pyjamas and headed into the bathroom, he stripped and dropped his clothes in the laundry hamper, it was full enough to do a load without raising suspicion. He ran the shower as hot as he could, cleaning his whole body until his skin was red. His arse was throbbing painfully and he whimpered as his fingers brushed the torn opening. Vomit rose suddenly, and he threw up over his feet. He couldn't remember ever being so scared. He cleaned himself down again and forced himself from the shower. Drying and dressing in his pyjamas before taking the washing and it putting it in the machine. He ran it through on the hottest cycle, he wanted all traces gone.

The next day, he was still sore, but he wasn't going to let Jean win. He walked to school, apologising to Armin when he arrived. His friend was concerned. News of Jean and Reiner being left bloody messed in the bathroom had already done the rounds and he brushed it off like he knew nothing. He pasted a smile on his face and tried to pretend he wasn't falling apart inside. 

Levi tried to talk to him more than once that week, but eventually he took the hint. It may have been the fact that every time Eren saw him, he couldn't help but turn around and walk the other way. Every time he saw the seen, he couldn't help but relive the moment, he couldn't help but feel dirty and things didn't improve as time passed, in fact they only got worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi sighed as Petra tried once again to talk to him. He hadn't talked to Eren in a month and a half, not since that night when the teen had left his apartment. He still regretted pushing things that far, he said it was Eren's choice, but he felt so helpless over it... it'd bled over into every other aspect of his life. The kid was in his head and he couldn't get him out. 

The store bell rang and Levi held his breath, Eren walked in without ever looking his way  
"Oh, he's kind of cute... young though..."  
Petra was obviously trying to make him jealous, he ignored the woman, watching Eren moved through the shelves. A small frown appeared on Levi's lips as Eren stopped in front of pregnancy tests... did the teen have a girlfriend? Maybe it was the short girl Hanji had told him was named Mikasa. She'd been pestering him since that day for details about what had happened, she knew he'd beaten Jean and Reiner up, but not why. Looking around Eren's eyes finally found him, the teen looked shocked and in pain, and Levi wanted to jump the counter and go check on him, instead Mike moved to the register and served Eren. Eren left without looking back and Petra waved Mike over  
"Sooo... what'd he buy... he's a total cutie, don't you think?"  
"You'll have to forget him, he was buying a pregnancy test... well two sets actually. He looked terrified, I would be too if my Mrs said she was preggers"  
Petra pouted and Levi just felt sick. He wanted to go after Eren, to make sure he was alright and that he hadn't beaten again. Instead he was forced to finish the last 3 hours of his shift listening to Petra gossip. 

Levi walked home in a daze. He had no idea how to bridge the gap between him and Eren, and he couldn't understand why he wanted to so badly. So far Eren had stirred up sides of him he wanted to forget... but still he was stuck on him. He stepped into the elevator with a sigh, pushing the faded number 5 with yet another sigh. It only took a few seconds to reach his floor, the doors slid open and he frowned. Eren sat in front of his door, he was curled into a ball and his body language screamed how upset he was. Levi swallowed before moving over to him and squatting down  
"Eren?"  
Eren looked up at him with red rimmed eyes   
"Can I use your bathroom?"  
Levi nodded. He didn't want to scare the teen off, not when Eren looked so lost and wrecked. He helped him up and then opened the door. Eren darted straight into the bathroom and Levi moved to put his things away. He stripped his dirty clothes and changed, before moving into the kitchen and pulling out a microwave meal for dinner.

The sound of something smashing accompanied a sob from the bathroom, he rushed across his apartment and threw the door open. Eren was sitting on the edge of the bath, mirror glass laid across the rooms floor and the teen was cutting at his arm with a large piece  
"Eren!"  
He rushed to Eren's side, gently taking the shard from the shaking teen. He looked at Eren's face, the teens eyes were wide, but completely lifeless, like he'd given up. He dropped the shard into the bath and looked to Eren's bleeding forearm. Cuts of various lengths covered his thin wrist, some had healed into scars, some where still healing and fresh overs ran over the top. Eren had obviously been doing this for weeks   
"Hey, just hold on, I'll clean you up"  
Eren didn't reply, he didn't even flinch when Levi wiped the area over with alcohol, nor when he bandaged the area. He placed the first aid kit away and went to wash his hands in the sink. 3 positive pregnancy test sat on the side of the vanity and Levi tried not be disgusted as he picked the closest one up  
"Eren? Is this what this is all about?"  
Eren let out a shaky sob and Levi placed the test back down. He helped Eren up and guided him into the living room. He sat on the sofa and Eren half fell into his lap  
"Is your girlfriend pregnant? Is this what it's about?"  
Eren shook his head, burying his face in his hands  
"Your mother?"  
Eren again shook his head  
"Sister?"  
Again. No. Levi didn't know who else to ask about  
"You need to talk to me... I can't help you if I don't understand"  
"M... me..."  
Levi frowned  
"Boys can't get pregnant"  
"They... can... if... they're... father... fucked with their DNA..."  
Levi was even more confused, but he could tell that Eren genuinely believed he was pregnant. He pinched the bridge of his nose  
"You still aren't making sense"  
"I'm pregnant... I'm fucking pregnant! I tried to be strong... I just wanted to forget... but now I can't even do that"  
Eren was nearing on hysterics  
"Okay, okay, just calm down... and we'll talk about this"

*  
Eren sucked in another shaky breath, he couldn't calm down. Grisha would be furious... and how was he supposed to even carry a baby... a baby that he didn't want... a baby that would always remind him of what happened. His breath hitched and he pushed himself away, stumbling into the bathroom and vomiting in the sink. Yet again Levi had stepped in and saved him... he didn't even know why he came here to begin with... but when he'd seen Levi at the pharmacy... he just couldn't go home.

He washed the mess down the sink and staggered back to the sofa, sinking down heavily as he did  
"You alright?"  
He shook his head. He was so far from alright that he wasn't even in the same galaxy  
"Can you talk about it?"  
He shook his head again, he could feel Levi's eyes on him and the tears started again. He should be here, he shouldn't be doing this. He stood again  
"Eren?"  
He walked towards the door  
"Wait!"  
"I'm sorry Levi..."  
Eren opened the door and stepped outside. He shook as he stumbled up the elevator and pushed the down button. He never should have come here and he couldn't blame Levi for not believing him. No one ever would.

He made his way home in a hazy fog, his feet carried him while his mind swirled. He'd tell Grisha and hopefully the man would snap and kill him. It'd be best for everyone... arriving home he knocked on the front door, his father opened it in confusion   
"Eren?"  
"I'm... pregnant"  
Grisha's eyes widen and then Eren was yanked into the house  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean"  
"I'm pregnant..."  
"Who's is it?"  
"A kid at schools"  
He closed his eyes and waited for the blow, but it didn't happen  
"You have to keep it. We have to monitor it!"  
His father sounded so happy and he was confused as fuck. Grisha did understand how babies were made right? That his gay son had sex with another male... he felt his father's hand close around his wounded wrist and the man dragged him down into the basement   
"Take off your shirt and get on the bed"  
It wasn't like he could do anything else. He stripped his jumper and shirt off, before climbing up and laying on the cold plastic bed.

Grisha took blood and skin samples, it would have been fine if the man had stopped there, but instead he had Eren roll onto his stomach and the teens eyes filled with shameful tears as his father open him up for and internal examination. The man muttered about observations and how this could revive his career. Eren cried silently until the man finally let him sit up  
"Tell me about the father"  
Eren took in a shaky breath and shook his head, Grisha grabbed him roughly by the shoulders  
"Eren. Tell me about the father... you do know who it is?"  
Eren looked down  
"He's... he's in... some... of me classes"  
He choked the words out as he did, he felt so fucking nauseated and could almost feel Reiner touching him  
"And where did it happen?"  
"The... school bathroom"  
Grisha pulled back and wrinkled his nose in disgust   
"You couldn't have fucked him somewhere else..."  
Eren sniffled  
"Oh well, I still need his details"  
"Reiner Braun... he's tall and blonde... well built... and stupidly strong"  
Grisha rushed to note it down   
"We'll need to organise an ultrasound... I want you coming straight home from school, no sneaking out. If you're not at school, you're here where I can watch you"  
"Can I go?"  
"Yes, but we'll be going out later, keep that in mind"

Later ended up being only an hour later. Grisha hummed as he drove and Eren kept his eyes closed the whole time. When the car stopped and he opened his eyes, he found himself at some clean white building and Grisha hurried from the car. Eren followed silently. He was lead through the foyer and down a fly stairs. Grisha seemed to know where he was heading, but upon arrival the man that was waiting seemed hardly impressed, still, Eren was shown into a room lined with cages on one side and all sorts of medical equipment on the other  
"Take your shirt off and get on the bed"  
Grisha's voice was cold, but not as cold as the room. He obeyed his father's wishes, squeezing his eyes tight. It took a few minutes before footsteps approached and Eren flinched as something cold and sticky hit his stomach  
"I can't believe you actually did it"  
The comment obviously wasn't addressed to him and Eren tried to block out everything around him.

"Open your eyes"  
Eren forced his eyes open and followed his father's gaze to a small monitor, a blurry picture was across the screen   
"See that black spot, in the grey... that's your baby"  
Eren let out a sob and the man looked at him   
"Is he alright?"  
"He's fine. Just paying for his actions. I want copies of the pictures and measurements"  
The man moved the wand across his stomach and Eren tried to hold down the vomit burning his throat, the second the man pulled the wand back, he bolted from the table and vomited in the nearest sink  
"He'll need follow up ultrasounds and tests"  
"I've already got someone to do the blood work, and I'll pay you extra if you can do his future ultrasounds"  
The man and his father's conversation turned to whispers, no doubt discussing costs. And Eren whimpered as he vomited again. He hung loosely over the side of the sink until he felt his shirt hit his face  
"Get dressed, we're leaving"  
He rinsed his mouth and took his time. Grisha was holding an envelope, probably containing the photos. He followed the man out to the car miserably.

"You have no idea how big this is going to be for the both of us"  
A shiver ran down his spine and his hand moved to pick at the bandages Levi has put on his wrist, by the time they got home he'd picked the sores into a blood mess, not that Grisha seemed to care  
"You go rest, we need you in top shape"  
He fled to his room, his heart pounding and he threw himself on his bed, he screamed in frustration into his pillow. What the fuck was he going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Eren wasn't at school the next day, or the day after that. Levi couldn't help but run the teens words over and over in his head until he thought he was going crazy. He wasn't really sure about what he was about to do, but as Eren's small blonde friend appeared from class, Levi moved straight towards him. The boy jumped when he placed a hand on his shoulder  
"Can I help you?"  
Levi let out a breath  
"I hope so, I need to talk to Eren and I know you're friends..."  
The teen looked at him confused  
"You're friends with Eren"  
"Yeah, I don't have his number, and I'm worried about him 'cause he hasn't been at school"  
"I'm Armin, Eren's best friend. He hadn't mentioned you to me"  
"Levi, I helped him out a couple of months ago..."  
Armin was clearly curious  
"I can give you his number, but he hasn't been answering..."  
Levi's heart skipped a beat. He hoped Eren hadn't done anything stupid again   
"That's fine, I'd still like it if you don't mind"  
Armin gave him Eren's number and Levi thanked him, he moved away as politely as he could until he had rounded the corner and then ducked into the first empty class he found. His fingers shook as he called Eren. Like Armin said, Eren didn't answer. He hung up and sent a text  
Levi: Eren, it's Levi. Please tell me you're ok?

He felt like such an idiot, the kid was going to think him some kind of stalker. He forced himself not to text for the remainder of the school day, but once the bell had rang, the first thing he did was try and call. He had no idea where the teen lived, and even if he did, he wasn't sure if turning up would be a smart move. Someone was obviously beating on Eren and if it was his father... Levi's actions could make things a whole lot worse.

Eren wasn't at school for the rest of the week and replied to none of his calls or texts, his whole weekend was spent thinking about the teen and come Monday morning, he was beyond agitated. Hanji seemed to notice and even she let him brood in silence. 

Walking through the halls between class, he literally walked into Armin without noticing. He glared at the offender until it finally sank in just who was in front of him, and he sheepishly apologised. Armin laughed it off, asking him if he'd seen Eren today. Levi shook his head and Armin sighed, grabbing his arm and dragging him along towards the bathroom. He had no choice but to let himself be led, though having a stranger touch him left his skin crawling. He followed Armin into the bathroom and the blonde teen finally released him, walking over to the only closed door in the line of stalls. Levi watched as Armin knocked twice  
"Eren?"  
The toilet flushed and door opened, Eren appeared and Levi couldn't help but stare, the kid looked horrible. His normal tanned skin was white and bags hung under his eyes. Eren flinched when his eyes met Levi's   
"What's Levi doing here?"  
Armin grinned at Levi   
"He was worried about you..."  
"Well, I'm fine, he can go back to class"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"Anyone can see that you're not fine"  
Eren moved over to the bathroom counter, he washed his hands and face  
"I'm fine. It's nothing"  
"Then why didn't you text me back?"  
"I was busy"  
"So busy you couldn't tell me you weren't ok?"  
Armin looked between the two of them, obviously lost  
"Levi. It's fine. I'm sorry about the other night, now go back to class"  
To make his point, Eren strode over to the bathroom door and yanked it open, Armin shrugged before rushing after him and once they were gone, Levi kicked the wall in annoyance. Eren was sorry? That was it? He gave the wall another hard kick before leaving the bathroom. His phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket  
"Stay away from me"  
It was sent by Eren and Levi glared at the text before penning back one of his own  
Levi: Not until you talk to me  
It was only a few seconds before he got another reply  
Eren: Its safer if I don't  
Safer for who? For Eren? The kid was already cutting himself... he was already melting down... he needed help even if he wouldn't admit it.

*  
Eren was having a shit day, even before Armin dragged Levi into the bathroom. Grisha had made him stay home the last week for so many tests, that he'd actually been looking forward to school. But so far he'd spent more time vomiting in the bathroom than he had in class and Armin was being annoying by constantly asking if he was alright. Of course he fucking wasn't. Jean and Reiner had given him a brief reprieve after the incident, but of course that was now over and Eren was copping it in full force. His stomach rolled again and he swallowed, his mouth felt furry and his throat was burning. There was nothing left to bring back up, but his body didn't seem to care. All he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die, yet he was forced to sit through the last 2 hours of class before the bell finally rang. He bolted from the room, not caring about the look his teacher gave him as he did, but he still wasn't fast enough to avoid Jean and Reiner, both teens were waiting at the front gates and grabbed him the moment he crossed the threshold. They dragged him down the street and around the corner before Jean shoved him to the ground and started to boot into him. He screamed, the majority of the teens strikes landed against his back and hips, he found himself hoping that one good kick would end all his troubles  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?"

Eren groaned in response to the voice. He didn't want to be saved... and he most certainly didn't want to be saved by Levi. Jean's blows stopped and he opened his eyes just enough to see Levi's legs now between him and the teen  
"Stay out of this Ackerman. You might have beaten us the first time, but that was then"  
"Oh, you know my name... I'm so touched. Now fuck off and leave him alone"  
Jean's laugh sent a shiver down his spine and Eren coughed as he tried to roll over. He collapsed pathetically back down  
"Look at him, he has it coming. Don't you faggot!"  
Eren felt Levi move, but everything just hurt too much. He'd told the teen to stay away... but he kept coming back and Eren didn't understand why. He shuddered as he wretched, coughing and choking on the bile and spit that filled his mouth. He spat the mess out and tried once again to stand   
"Given you were the ones who raped him, wouldn't that make you both faggots!"  
There was a thud, Eren didn't particularly care who just got hit, he just didn't want to be there anymore. He felt a hand grab his arm and pull him up  
"Can you stand?"  
He tried his best, but his knees just wouldn't support him and he slumped down again  
"You can't be fucking serious! What? Got feelings for the faggot do you?!"  
"Come on, let's get you out of here"  
By now more voices were beginning to flitter through the fog in his head. Jean couldn't get away with public beating him now that there seemed to be more witnesses and Eren felt Levi once again pulling him up  
"Where's your house? I'll take you home"  
Eren shook his head and tried to push Levi away. He swayed slightly, but the teen didn't let go   
"Fine. Fuck it. You're coming back to mine"  
Eren let out a whimper  
"Can't..."  
"You can't?"  
He nodded slowly  
"Then tell me where you live"

In the end, Eren found himself being basically carried home by Levi. He hurt too fucking much to care anymore, but prayed Grisha wouldn't be home. The short teen knocked on his door until it finally happened  
"Eren! What happened?"  
"Hi, sorry, I'm a friend of Eren's from school. Reiner and Jean... I don't know if he's told you about them, were laying into him..."

Eren felt his father replace Levi's hold and he shuddered at the touch  
"Thank you...?"  
"I'm Levi, sir"  
"Thank you Levi. I'll take it from here"  
Eren was guided inside and the door firmly closed between him and Levi. Grisha lifted his aching body easily, carrying him down into the basement before laying him on the bed in there  
"Care to explain why some punk had to carry you home?"  
Eren shook his head, he didn't even struggled as his father stripped off his hoodie and shirt. The man rolled him onto his stomach and pushed down over the area Jean's kicks had landed  
"How long has this been going on?"  
"Years..."  
There was no point lying, he whimpered under Grisha's firm touch  
"Years! And what? You just take it? Isn't this Reiner supposed to be the father... you didn't tell him did you?"  
Eren shook his head  
"No... of course not..."  
"You need an ultrasound, I'm not having you lose this child over your own stupidity"  
Eren snapped, he'd had enough. Struggling up, he moved to face his father  
"I was raped! Is that what you want to hear?! How your faggot son was raped! How they make my life shit every fucking day! I'm sick of it! If it's not you, it's them!"  
Eren shook as tears poured down his face and his father narrowed his eyes  
"You never told me..."  
"Of course I fucking didn't! You don't care! I'm just an experiment anyway. It's not like you can't just make another one"  
Grisha moved back towards him  
"Eren..."  
"No! Fuck you! Do you know how humiliating this is all is! Just fuck off!"  
He struggled off the bed and promptly landed on the floor, Grisha pulled him back up easily   
"That's right. You're a valuable experiment, you should have said something. This body isn't yours, it's mine"  
Eren shook with fear as his father's fingers dug into his arms  
"You're not going back. I'm not risking this child over stupid games"

Grisha took him to the same man for an ultrasound, he prayed the thing inside him would be dead, but as the heartbeat filled the room his eyes rolled back. He couldn't take this anymore.

*  
Levi frowned as Grisha closed the door. The man seemed concerned, but he could also see that it was all just an act. He crossed the road and hid himself, watching the house quietly. It was maybe half an hour later that Eren's father carried he teen out and deposited him in the families car. Levi couldn't help himself. The second the car was out of sight he jogged across to the house and knocked, only to receive no answer. He tried the door and found it naturally locked. But he wasn't deterred. He rounded the house, trying each window until one finally slid up. He hoisted himself inside easily and looked around. He was standing in what seemed to be a laundry. Not wanting to waste time, he began to explore the quiet residence. 

Inside the house was the usual amount of mess one expected. Around one door hung the stench of booze and he opted not to search there. He couldn't believe he'd actually broken in... he was definitely losing it. He continued through the house carefully until he came across the room he wanted to begin with. It was Eren's. He slipped inside and began to look around, he opened the bedside draws, the usual was inside apart from a few pads and he assumed they must belong to Eren's girlfriend, but there was no other feminine traces in the room. The crunch of tyres made him jump and he realised he'd been there for longer than intended. The front door open and he froze, with no other place to go, he slid under Eren's bed. 

Eren's door creaked open, and he could see someone's feet from his hiding spot. Above him the bed dipped and he held his breath   
"I need to know if you start bleeding. I will not have you losing this child"  
Eren didn't reply and Grisha heft a sigh  
"We'll give it a few days and then we'll see about unenrolling you. I'm not happy about it, but it's better than the alternative. Get some sleep and you'll see I'm right"  
Grisha moved away and Levi waited until the man was gone before sliding out from under the bed. Eren laid sobbing in the middle of his bed and Levi took a deep breath   
"Eren?"

Eren jumped and looked towards him, the kids eyes were red. It was obvious he'd been crying for some time  
"Le... vi?"  
Levi moved to Eren's bed. He pushed down his disgust as he sat, Eren blinked at him a few times before rolling away from him  
"Get out..."  
"Eren, will you tell me what all that was about?"  
Levi watched Eren tense  
"Dads taking me out of school..."  
"Not that bit... the baby bit"  
Eren snorted   
"Nothing you need to be worried about... but you should go... he'll be mad if he finds you here"  
"I can't leave you like this"  
"You can, it's easy. Just climb out the window and forget I exist"  
Levi reached for Eren, rolling him back, the teens shirt lifted slightly and Levi swore he could see the tiniest curve to the otherwise too thin stomach  
"Eren"  
"Go! Get out! What do I have to do to make you leave?! God! Stop fucking with my life. It was fine before you came along. You should have just let me fucking die! Now get out!"  
Given Eren's voice was no longer a whisper and he didn't want to face Grisha, he moved over to Eren's window and slid it up  
"If you change your mind. You have my number"  
Eren didn't reply and Levi hopped out the window and slid the pane back down. He stayed low as he made his way off the property. Something was very wrong in that household.

Eren was at school 3 days later, Levi saw him walking through the halls with Grisha and the teen looked thoroughly miserable. He watched as Eren emptied his locker and his hands clenched. He hadn't wanted this. He hadn't wanted Eren's life to fall apart... but he didn't regret saving the teen.

It would be another 4 weeks before he saw Eren again.


	6. Chapter 6

Just because he lived alone, didn't mean he was fine with his friends just showing up. Especially not when Hanji and Erwin were half cut as it was. His friends barged in, not giving him any choice in the matter. They proceeded to continue happily towards intoxication, ignoring the fact he didn't want to drink at all. 

When a knock came down on the front door, he leapt from the sofa, praying it was the neighbour or the landlord coming to tell him to shut up and he'd have an excuse to politely evict the two drunks. Instead Eren stood there, his face bloodied and lip spilt. He staggered forward and Levi pulled him in for a hug, surprising himself in the process. He guided Eren inside   
"Get out!"  
Hanji jumped up and went to go for Eren, Levi spun Eren aside, protecting him from the woman's assault  
"You two, out!"  
"Buuuuut Levi!!!!"  
Levi stood his ground, and Erwin shot him a look, he knew Erwin was thinking about that day weeks ago and his friend pushed himself off the sofa   
"Come on Hanji, we need more booze!"  
Hanji nodded, apparently that was the right thing to say. Erwin pulled her up and out the door shooting Levi a look as he did.

Levi waited until the door was locked before moving over to Eren, the teen was standing where he'd left him. He guided Eren to sit on the sofa and the teen fell against him  
"Levi... I don't know what to do..."  
"Will you tell me what's wrong? Other than your face"  
Eren nodded and pulled back, he shook as his hands pulled up his hoodie and Levi eyed the bump beneath the teens shirt  
"I... I tried to tell you before... but dads gone missing... and I don't know what to do..."  
Eren burst into tears, and Levi sighed, he pulled the kid back against him  
"From the start"  
"Dad... he's a researcher... he... used me... messed with my DNA..."  
Levi swallowed hard, already not liking this  
"He... I... I'm pregnant and it's Reiner's..."  
Eren shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper, he pushed it into Levi's hands. It took the teen a minute to realise it was an ultrasound shot  
"Is... this for real?"  
Eren nodded and slid his shirt up and Levi gaped at the swell  
"You're... serious..."  
Eren grabbed his shirt and Levi felt faint. His whole little world had just been blown wide open  
"So you're a girl...?"  
Eren shook his head  
"You're a boy? Who can get pregnant?"  
Eren nodded against him  
"Fuuuuck... I don't know what to say..."  
"I'm so fucking scared..."  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know..."  
Eren pushed himself away, he struggled towards the bathroom and soon the sound of retching filled the space. Levi sighed. This was fucking insane.

*  
Grisha had been acting odd all week, but last night he'd snapped and hadn't come back. Eren was scared. His body was changing and he was so confused... he didn't know who to talk to... he didn't want Mikasa and Armin to treat him like the freak he was... which left Levi. He hadn't seen the teen in weeks, and felt like shit as he made his way towards Levi's apartment. He wondered if Levi would be mad... he deserved it... but right now he had no one else.

He hadn't meant to interrupt, guilt clawed at his stomach as Levi kicked his friends out. He'd fucked up... he stood as Levi showed his friends out, then let Levi guide him to the sofa. He was about to tell someone everything and it was terrifying...

Levi didn't believe him, even with his swollen stomach and ultrasound photo, the teen just couldn't comprehend. He couldn't blame Levi. He'd just dropped a bombshell on the teen and the pain of rejection stung. He really shouldn't have come. He was being so pathetic, showing Levi such an ugly side. He couldn't hold down the nausea, it was like a bad fever that wouldn't break and he rushed to the bathroom. He hated this... he just wanted to forget... why was that so hard.

The stranger staring back at him was a pathetic mess. His face was bloodied from his father, and he scrubbed away the mess. Why did Grisha have to leave... what was he supposed to do? Sit at home and wait. Jump at each and every sound... he was so afraid someone would burst in and drag him away, stripping down the walls he'd built to protect his lies and laying him bare for the world to laugh at. He staggered back to the sofa and sank down. Levi cast him a worried look and Eren chewed his lip  
"I... maybe I should go?"  
Levi shook his head and he was more relieved than he'd admit  
"No... its just a lot. What do you want to do about this all..."  
"I want it gone... I want to forget... but I don't have anywhere I can go..."  
Levi nodded and sighed  
"Look. You look dead on your feet. Why don't you try and get some sleep and we'll figure something out in the morning"  
Eren's heart leapt, he didn't care if it was the sofa, at least he wouldn't be alone  
"Thank you"  
His voice was soft and he realised how truly tired he was. Levi took his arm and he was confused  
"I can't let a pregnant person sleep on the sofa, it's not right"  
Eren tried to protest, but Levi all but dragged him into his bedroom, sitting him on the bed before taking off his shoes and socks. Eren wanted to cry, Levi was being so nice... and he didn't deserve it.

*  
Levi stripped Eren's shoes and socks off, he was worried that if he let Eren try, he'd wind up vomited on. He helped Eren from his shirt and couldn't help but stare at the teens stomach. A child was inside... a life... it was so weird  
"I'm sorry your friends left"  
Levi smiled ever so slightly  
"It's fine, I was looking for a reason to kick them out anyway. Do you need anything? Water? Food? A bucket?"  
Eren shook his head and looked down at his hands  
"What is it?"  
"I'm scared to be alone..."  
Levi's heart skipped a beat, he'd never slept beside anyone, but Eren was showing such trust and he didn't want to scare the teen away, but the idea of sharing a bed with Eren... the idea that someone else was in his bed was bad enough  
"Here, lay down... and then I'll change"  
Eren nodded, he climbed under the blankets under his own steam and Levi closed his eyes and counted to 5 before standing and moving to change into his pyjamas. He looked at the boy in his bed, Eren had curled as small as he could on the very edge and Levi sighed. He changed quickly and then slid into bed, forcing Eren to move over. The teen was sniffling softly and Levi found himself reaching for him and pulling him over. Eren's hands clutched at the fabric of his shirt   
"I just want to be normal"  
Without knowing what else to do, Levi rubbed Eren's back, hushing him gently until Eren finally fell asleep. 

Levi grabbed his phone from his nightstand. He needed to research Eren's options. He googled abortions, something he thought he'd never have to do. He scrolled through the pages, Eren was too far to take pills, but he knew the pharmacy stocked them... he was only just over... and it wasn't like he could take Eren to a doctor or an abortion clinic. He spent the next few hours trying to find other methods, but given their situation... this was probably the only thing he could do to help. 

When Eren whimpered in his sleep, Levi placed his phone down. The teens face was in pain and Levi frowned. He hated the look. He'd never seen Eren smile, but he was sure he'd be screwed if he did. He already knew that Eren was too deep in his heart to just walk away. The idea scared him. The kid was a broken mess... but wasn't he...? In a very different way of course. The fact that his father not only seemed to beat him, but had experimented on him was fucking disgusting. He held still as Eren moved in his sleep, the teen nuzzled into his chest and slipped his leg up to trap Levi's. Levi had no idea what to do. It was a long time before he fell asleep that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren woke early, Levi felt him move away and then heard him stumble from the room. Part of him wanted to follow, but instead he opted to give the teen privacy... heaven knew he needed to work his own thoughts out. It wasn't his first time waking up hard... but it was the first time his underwear was disgustingly damp. He slipped from bed, desperately wanting to shower, but instead he had to settle for wiping himself down, before pulling clean underwear back on. What the fuck was wrong with him?

He crawled back into bed and grabbed his phone. It was a little after 5 and he had work from 8-3... still, he desperately wanted those few extra minutes sleep and slumped back. The whole bed smelt of Eren, it confused the hell out of him. The next time he woke, Eren still wasn't back and Levi crept from the bedroom. Eren was curled up on the sofa, shaking badly beneath the blanket  
"Eren... why didn't you just come back to bed?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi sighed  
"Go ahead and go back to bed. It's a lot warmer in there than in here, and I need to shower anyway"  
Eren didn't move as Levi moved to the shower. The bathroom smelt like bleach and he wondered if Eren had felt compelled to clean up after himself. The thought was kind of touching, but at the same time... if w didn't clean it himself, it wasn't clean.

He showered quickly, relieved to notice Eren had returned to bed. He dried and dressed for the day before sitting on the edge. Eren blinked up at him  
"I've got work from 8-3, so you should sleep..."  
"I don't want to be a pain"  
"It's fine. You still look exhausted"  
Levi huffed as he pulled his boots on and grabbed his phone   
"I don't usually come home for lunch, but I can if you want?"  
"No... I'll be fine... I'm sorry"  
"It's fine..."  
Without thinking Levi brushed Eren's face back from his face and Eren looked confused. Levi pulled his hand back, equally confused. He cleared his throat  
"I've got my phone. Text me if you need anything"  
Eren nodded and Levi rose. He grabbed his wallet before leaving.   
Why had he done that? And why didn't it creep him out... it creeped Eren out... so what was wrong with him?"

Petra wasn't working and Levi felt the day was already drastically better for it. He cleaned the shelves as expected, paying careful attention to where certain drugs were stored. He wasn't supposed to be in that section unless cleaning... which he was. His eyes flicked the shelves until he came across the same brands he'd seen last night. Apparently Eren took one pill and then another later on. Accidentally he knocked over the broom, sending it sideways into the shelf and his boss looked at him  
"I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up immediately"  
His boss nodded, mostly because a customer had walked in and Levi took the moment to slip a pack up his sleeve. He felt completely appalled as he did. Eren was slowly turning him into a criminal it seemed. Assault, breaking and entering, stalking and stealing... he snorted to himself... it wasn't like he hadn't done those things before... but that was then. He reminded himself that Eren deserved none of what was happening to him and he forced himself to act normal for the rest of the day.

On the way home, he stopped by the supermarket. He'd learnt more about the female reproductive system last night than he ever needed to know. He brought what he thought Eren would need... if he took the pills that was. He was grateful for self service, but his face still burnt and he rushed home.

"Eren!?"  
The apartment was silent and he carried the shopping in, before placing the box of tablets on the kitchen bench and moving to the bedroom. Eren was asleep, the covers pushed off and his stomach on display. Levi swallowed hard. He had to be fucked up to find the sight so attractive and he forced himself to calm  
"Eren?"  
Eren rolled away from him and Levi rolled his eyes, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and shook Eren gently awake  
"Hey, come on, time to get up. We need to talk"  
Eren shivered and grabbed the blankets, Levi shook his head  
"That's what happens when you sleep with the blankets off"  
"I was hot"  
Levi frowned and rolled Eren over. The teen was pale and warm to the touch   
"Are you?"  
"My... body doesn't know what to do or feel..."  
Levi nodded, that was understandable  
"Can you move?"  
"Yeah... just really cold"  
Levi let Eren take his blanket from the bedroom and into the living room. Eren curled up on the sofa and Levi moved to the kitchen. He grabbed the tablets and returned, nervously sitting on the edge of the sofa  
"Ok... so... last night... I did some research"  
Levi was trying to pick his words carefully, but instead he thrust the box into Eren's hand  
"What's this?"  
"I stole them from work... we can't take you to a doctor and it isn't supposed to work after 10 weeks... but what you're going through. It isn't fair..."  
Eren opened the box and slid the blister pack out  
"You take one now and the other in a day or two..."  
"Abortion pills..."  
Eren burst into tears and Levi wondered if he'd fucked up horribly  
"Thank... thank you... but you shouldn't have risked your job..."  
"It's fine. It's up to you if you want to take them... the after affects are really nasty"

*  
Eren stared down at the blister pack, his heart was beating a million miles an hour. All it took was two small pills. He didn't care what the effects were, he just wanted it gone  
"How... do I take these?"  
Levi pulled his phone out, he typed the brand name in   
"You take Mifepristone first and then wait a day and a bit and then you take the misoprostol"  
Eren nodded and looked closely at the blister pack. He popped one oil out and dry swallowed it, Levi winced at the lack of hesitation  
"I...um... got you some things... you probably aren't going to want to do much for the next few days"  
Eren nodded and let out a sigh  
"I should go home"  
Levi shook his head  
"No, you can't be home alone... in case something happens"  
Eren nodded and shifted down on the sofa  
"I'm sorry... this probably isn't how you thought your weekend was going to go..."  
"Not in the slightest. But I'm relieved you came to me. I was worried you'd done something..."  
Eren raised his wrist  
"Grisha caught me. He locked me up and took everything sharp away..."  
Levi nodded, though didn't feel comforted. Grisha clearly only did it so he could keep experimenting on Eren   
"Are you hungry?"  
"No... I'll be fine..."

An awkward silence filled the space and Levi rose, he walked over and began to unbag the shopping. He moved the items he'd brought Eren into the bedroom and gently told the teen to go back to sleep. Eren nodded and moved back to the bedroom.

*  
Levi knew it would be rough. But it was near on horrific. Eren seemed to be in so much pain, but refused to let Levi call him an ambulance. The teen had bled through the pads he'd purchased and then some. Eren had moved and taken up residence in the bathroom and Levi couldn't help but be consumed with guilt and worry. He could get Eren's face out of his mind. Despite going to sleep wearing a pad, Eren had awoken a blood mess and in panic. But above all it was clear how humiliated Eren felt. 

Levi skipped class on Monday and Tuesday. Eren had been in too much pain to leave alone. Any teen that has seen what Levi had just lived through, would vow off of sex. Hanji and Erwin had both tried to call him, but he hadn't bothered replying. He didn't know what to say...  
"Hey, so... you know Eren... he's currently miscarrying in my bed and oh hey, I think I have my first ever crush"  
Yeah. No.  
Given he had nothing to do, he'd cleaned and recleaned his apartment until his eyes stung from the bleach. Eren didn't once complain, even when he was whimpering and crying, he never asked for help and Levi found himself hurt by it. When he ran out of things to do, he moved into the bedroom. Eren was sleeping fitfully and Levi realised he'd been forcing the teen to basically sleep wearing a towel. He was a moron. He'd washed the kids clothes, and dried them, but of course they just got dirty again. Eren needed his own things and Levi went searching for Eren's house key. He didn't find one and decided to take a chance   
"Eren, I need to go out for a bit..."  
Eren didn't reply and Levi forced himself away. He knew Eren was at least trying to sleep, and that the teen wouldn't be moving anytime soon. He grabbed his own apartment key, wallet and phone. Heading out.

Arriving at Eren's, he immediately noticed the car wasn't in the drive and his knocks went unanswered. The front door however opened easily and Levi stepped in cautiously calling hello. Having received no reply, he headed straight into Eren's room. He had no idea what to pack, so he shoved as much as he could in Eren's backpack, before letting himself out the house and jogging home. He was paranoid someone was going to call out and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing. Hell... he had no idea what he was doing... maybe they'd be able to tell him.

Given he'd been in the apartment for days, he hadn't even noticed how bad the smell of blood was. He gagged on it as memories came rushing to mind and he rushed to open all the windows and air the small space. He carried Eren's bag into his bedroom and cleared down his desk, carefully sorting and folding all he'd grabbed. He then carried his displaced school work out to the living room and threw himself into it. 

Eren seemed to finally begin feeling better the Thursday morning and Levi couldn't find the words to describe how relieved he was. The teen was mortified over what had happened and retreated into his own world, clearly embarrassed and depressed. It didn't matter what Levi said, he couldn't get Eren to understand that it was alright.

*  
Eren winced as he shifted. His stomach felt empty, and he couldn't understand the loneliness he felt from it. This had been his choice. It was over... the child was gone... so why did he find his hands coming to rub his stomach. He couldn't tell Levi... after all the teen had done to help him... he was tired... both mentally and physically and everything just hurt. Still, Levi tried his best to keep him going. He cleaned away all traces of what happened like it was nothing. He made sure Eren ate and showered and Eren just felt so guilty. He needed to leave, but he was so scared. Grisha would just need to do a blood test and the man would know what happened... and then... Eren shuddered, he was under no illusions that his father wouldn't find someone to mount him like a bitch. That was the main reason he was still selfishly invading Levi's space... but still... he needed to leave.

He convinced Levi he was feeling better, his arse and hips still hurt like a bitch and he was still bleeding, but he lied it all away. He tried to get Levi to finally go back to school, but the teen was a stubborn arse... he refused and Eren couldn't help but feel annoyed. He was ruining his own life for the sake of him and that wasn't ok. Eren wasn't worth that.

He sat out in the living room making small chat until that ran out and then excused himself back to bed. Levi had spent the worse hours holding his hands as he sobbed. None of his bleeds came close to this one... Levi had even wanted to call an ambulance. He supposed it must have been bad, but for the most part things were lost in a haze of pain and embarrassment. He laid there staring at the ceiling until tears formed and he gripped his stomach. The silent tears began to run, but soon turned to sobs. Levi came and held him like it was nothing and he sobbed over the loss on the teens shoulder.

*  
Levi had seen Eren touching his stomach more the once, but seeing Eren break down completely over it left him feeling gutted. It all had to be so confusing, but to be crying over the loss of his child... it was just too cruel. Levi felt like an arsehole. He'd wanted to make Eren happy... not this. He hushed the teen until Eren did something unexpected. He pulled back and looked Levi in the face, before leaning in and kissing him. It took a few moments of Eren's soft wet lips against his before reality set in and he pushed Eren back. The teen seemed so hurt by his action, that Levi scrambled back  
"I'm... I'm sorry"  
Eren crawled from the bed and ran from the room. Levi stood to go after him, but the sound of the front door slamming met his ears and he cursed himself. Eren had taken his first kiss and all he'd done was hurt the kid again.

Logically he knew Eren was more than likely so scared he was desperate for love and comfort... but that was logic, and we all know how illogical love can be. He rushed from the room and grabbed his keys. No one had ever gotten beneath his skin like Eren. No one had invaded his thoughts and privacy like Eren... 

He burst out the front door and looked both left and right, he almost wished the snow was back, that way he could see which way the teen had gone. Not knowing where else to look, he turned right. Eren's house was that way. He only made it is afar as the dumpster before slowing. Eren hadn't made it far at all, he was crouched down in the alley, sobbing hard and Levi sighed. He walked up to the teen and squatted down in front of him  
"Eren..."  
Eren shook his head  
"Go... away..."  
Levi leant in, he pulled Eren gently towards him  
"I can't do that"  
Eren didn't resist him, the teen sobbed wholeheartedly against him and Levi could feel how badly Eren was shaking  
"Come on, let's get you back inside"  
He stood awkwardly and Eren kept his face buried against him as he lead him back into the apartment building. 

By the time they'd made the short trip up to Levi's floor, Eren's sobbing had subsided. Levi was grateful for that at least, but he was still somewhat confused and cautious. He didn't want to get Eren's hopes up... not when he didn't fully understand just what he felt for the green eyed brat. Inside the apartment he settled them both down on the sofa and Eren whimpered as he sat  
"Are you still sore?"  
He could have kicked himself, Eren had to be in pain still... how could he not. The teen nodded and Eren's lip began to tremble  
"Lay down and I'll get you some painkillers"  
Eren shook his head and leant against Levi   
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."  
"It's alright. You're scared..."  
"I'm more than scared... I feel so wrong..."  
Levi frowned, and Eren's hand moved to his stomach  
"I never wanted it... but now I just feel so empty"  
Levi couldn't even fathom the thoughts that must've swirling in Eren's mind. He didn't know what to say, but part of him blamed himself for the teens pain. He'd given him the pills after all  
"Do you regret it?"  
Eren shook his head, but Levi felt the tears hitting his shoulder   
"No... I... why does it have to hurt like this?"  
"I don't know... but things will get better"  
Eren snorted and let out a small laugh  
"How! I'm a freak! You know I am"  
"You aren't a freak"  
"I am! Men aren't supposed to get pregnant! Men aren't supposed to bleed! No one is every going to want something like me!"  
Eren dissolved back into sobs and Levi let out a breath  
"One day, you'll find someone who truly loves you for you. Someone who'll understand"  
Eren shook his head and Levi knew there was no getting through to him. Not when he was like this.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi sighed and Eren rolled to look at him. The short teen had been sighing infrequently all day and Eren was sure it was all his fault. After all, this was the second week he'd imposed on the teen. Levi may have said it was fine, but Eren was sure it really wasn't. Things had been awkward since he'd unthinkingly tried to kiss Levi... but he couldn't help it. Levi was the only person to know his secret... well the only one he'd willingly told and still the teen let him stay... he also knew he was starting to fall hard for Levi... but couldn't trust the feelings weren't out of some desperate desire to have someone recognise his existence for the mess it was.

Levi was even willing to share a bed with him... it made his heart race... but part of him greedily wanted more, he found himself moving closer to Levi if he knew Levi was sleeping, just to test what would happen when Levi awoke. He was acting pathetic... but he couldn't help himself. 

*  
Levi sighed as he pushed himself out of bed. The mornings were still freezing and Eren was ridiculously warm. He pulled the blankets back up so Eren wouldn't have to suffer and wandered into the bathroom. He eyed Eren's clothes sitting in the laundry hamper, despite all the teen was going through, he still seemed to accept that Levi liked to have things clean and in a certain way. He turned on the shower and stripped of his pyjamas, not particularly wanting to go to school but given how much time he'd missed he really couldn't afford to miss. He dried and dressed before making breakfast. He'd need to go food shopping, feeding two teens was going to be expensive.

Hanji was all over him the moment he arrived at school. Levi listened to her carry on until Armin interrupted their conversation. He gave the girl a look, but she grinned at him  
"This about Eren isn't it?! How is he?"  
Armin's eyes widened  
"You know where he is?"  
Levi sighed. He wouldn't have to go through this if he'd jut stayed home   
"He's staying with me at the moment"  
Armin looked both shocked and confused   
"Why?"  
"Grisha's away"  
"Oh"  
Hanji draped her arm around him  
"It's the second week right? Who would have thought our little clean freak here would let anyone into his space"  
"Eren doesn't make a mess like you do"  
Armin nodded slowly  
"He's alright though?"  
"Yeah, he's fine. I'll tell him to text you when I get back home"  
Armin nodded again as the bell rang and Hanji began pulling Levi towards their first class. The whole morning was spent with her asking him all sorts of pesky questions about what was going on between the two teens. Levi told her honestly he didn't know. 

After school was work, the missing pills were still unnoticed and Levi wondered if he should be relieved or disgusted about it. Petra hung close to him and given all the shit he'd taken from Hanji, he found himself telling her to harshly fuck off. The strawberry blondes eyes welled with tears and she dashed behind the counter and through to the small staff room. Levi didn't follow, instead he smacked his forehead lightly and repeatedly against the counter until Mike came over to shake him out of it  
"I'm not saying she didn't have it coming, but that was harsh"  
Levi sighed as he nodded  
"I know... but fuck..."  
Mike slung his arm over his shoulder and once again Levi found himself being lead, he walked him around the counter and sat him in the chairs usually reserved for people waiting. Levi was forced to sit and Mike sat next to him  
"Come on, tell uncle Mike all about it"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"Don't give me that, it might make you feel better"  
Levi shook his head  
"How are you supposed to understand when I don't"  
Mike patted his shoulder and gave him a look   
"I think I like someone... but I don't know and they're going through a lot... so I dint know if it's just sympathy or pity"  
Mike let out a long whistle and Levi elbowed him in the ribs. Mike shot him a joking glare   
"Alright, alright... have you kissed them?"  
Levi opened his mouth and closed it  
"They kissed me..."  
"And?"  
"And then ran away..."  
"Thats not exactly what I meant. I meant did you like it?"  
"I didn't dislike it... I was more shocked than anything"  
"Ooooh..."  
Levi stood, and Mike moved in front of him  
"Fuck off Mike, I should have just kept my mouth shut"  
"You're a teenager, you're supposed to fall in love too easily and sleep around"  
"I feel like you haven't even met me... I'm about as interesting as an old shoe"  
"Well, if they're kissing you, you've done something right..."  
Mike seemed to think his pep talk was over, he patted Levi's shoulder and moved back to the other counter. Levi moved back to where he were he before... his thoughts of the green eyed brat probably still in his bed.

Did he like Eren?  
... the teen wasn't completely horrible to be around.

Did Eren like him?  
... well he'd kissed him... even though he'd apologised and downplayed it.

He didn't dislike having Eren around. The teen was clean, and didn't pester him all the time. He'd suffered a lot and cried more than Levi liked... but at the end of the day the kid was still fighting... true Eren brought up feelings and memories he'd rather forget, but that wasn't Eren's fault and all that shit was behind him now.

These thoughts followed him home as he dragged his feet. He slid the key into his apartment door and pushed lightly. He didn't understand why the action did had his heart racing  
"Eren?"  
His voice filled the silent apartment and Levi walked straight to the bedroom. The bed was neatly made, but empty. He back tracked and looked into the equally empty bathroom. He couldn't help but frown at Eren's absence. He took his keys, wallet and phone, looking the apartment on his way out.

*  
Eren moved around his empty home. He'd woken not long after Levi left and was feeling restless without the teens presence. He grabbed up all his washing and stuffed it in his bag, before heading out. Levi probably wouldn't care if he left... he scolded himself for being childish and walked back into the laundry. He moved the second pile of washing from the machine to the dryer and stuffed the sheets from his room in. There was no sign that Grisha had been home... and he found himself actually missing the man.

He wandered around the house listlessly, before heading down to the basement. He sat on the examination bed and drew his knees to his chest. He really had no idea what to do. He kept his head low until he heard the front door slam, his heart leapt, but the feeling of happiness soon dissipated   
"Eren!? You here?!"

Eren didn't reply, he kept his head against his knees. It didn't take Levi long to find him. He heard the low "fuck" fall from Levi's lips as he entered Grisha's basement. It look a few seconds before Eren felt Levi's hand land on his shoulder  
"Hey, why'd you leave?"  
"Washing..."  
"You wanted to do washing?"  
Eren nodded and Levi let out an obvious sigh of relief. The sound has his heart pounding  
"So... what is this place?"  
"Grisha' office... where he keeps all his records... about me..."

*  
Levi moved away from Eren, this place as creepy as fuck and he had no idea why Eren would want to hide down here. He moved over to the desk. Various notebooks covered the top and photos from what he assumed to be Eren's ultrasounds. He gathered the lot into a pile and moved it aside. Given Eren didn't voice any concerns, he proceeded to move through the man's draws. Half the things he came across he had no words to describe, and the other half he never wanted to see again. Everything that seemed to directly relate to Eren he piled up and carried upstairs before doubling back and dragging Eren up and sitting him down in the living room  
"Do you have a suitcase or anything we can carry this stuff home in..."  
Eren looked at him confused  
"Back to the apartment"  
Eren shook his head  
"We haven't gone anywhere in years..."  
Levi sighed   
"Wait here"

He wandered around the house, once again feeling like he was doing something terribly wrong. He found a travel case in what he assumed to be Grisha's room. He grabbed it down and carried it out to the living room, stuffing all the papers into it. He moved to the kitchen and grabbed out the food in the cupboards and packed that as well and then stuffed in Eren's clothes. To most people they'd think the suitcase nicely packed, but to him it was a stuffy mess that grated his nerves. He rounded Eren, the teen was still on the sofa  
"Is there anything else you want to bring? School work maybe?"  
"Grisha didn't reenroll me... he said he was going to teach me himself"  
Fucking Wanker. Levi had no other words for it. He knew that Eren couldn't really go to school when he was pregnant, but there was such a thing as online classes. Eren had a right to an education  
"Grab your school stuff, I've packed your clothes, so just stuff it in whatever you brought your washing over in"

Eren nodded and stood, walking slowly towards his room and Levi felt like an idiot as he watched Eren move. What the fuck was he doing? He waited until Eren came back with his backpack before zipping up the suitcase and ushering Eren out the door.

*  
By the end of the month, Levi had no idea what to call whatever this thing between them. They hadn't kissed again, but Eren liked to snuggle... a lot and Levi let him. They slept next to each other, quiet often with Eren against Levi's chest, they ate together, cleaned together and Eren had him watching all sorts of TV shows. The kid had him wasting time on such trivial things and he found himself valuing every minute.

He was hopelessly and silently falling in love with Eren and it was as terrifying as it was liberating. He'd found someone who accepted both his good and bad sides. Someone that didn't make him feel like he was stupid or crazy for being organised or recleaning a surface that might already look clean. 

It was another 2 weeks before anything happened. They'd been sitting on the sofa watching some boring movie, and Eren had his head in Levi's lap, while Levi was chatting on Facebook with Erwin and Hanji. He wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but when Eren rolled over and looked up at him, he found himself leaning down and pressing a small kiss to the teens plump lips. It was like an electric shock and the phone slipped from his hands as Eren sat up to deepen the kiss. One kiss turned to two and then into three. They were awkward, neither really knew what they were doing, but at the same time Levi felt a rush of blood to his groin. His hands came up and slid under Eren's shirt, his finger tips gripped lightly against the curve of Eren's back he moaned when Eren's hand accidentally brushed over his aching groin  
"Eren... not here..."  
Eren nodded as he pressed a kiss to Levi's lips, before pulling him up and guiding him into what Levi now considered their room.

They fell onto the bed, and he pushed Eren's shirt up, slight stretch marks covered a small belly the teen still had, but to Levi, Eren was beautiful. When Eren's hands tugged at his shirt, he let the teen strip it off, before hungrily leaning in to claim Eren's mouth again. Eren moaned and rocked up against him and broke the kiss, falling on the bed next to Eren, panting hard  
"Levi...?"  
Levi shook his head, he needed a minute to catch up. He couldn't think properly. He rolled to face Eren, he wasn't sure what to say, and Eren was looking at him with wide eyes. He offered a tiny smile, trying to reassure the teen that everything was alright. Eren rolled over so they were laying face to face   
"Levi... I think... I like you..."  
It was a sweet and innocent confession, still it warmed him to hear it  
"I like you too..."  
Eren's hand shook as he laid it on Levi's face, he leant in and pressed a small and soft kiss to Levi's lips. Once the broke from the kiss, Levi pulled Eren close to his chest, he could feel Eren's arousal, and knew Eren could feel his, but neither moved to do anything about it. For Levi it was a perfect moment. Just the two of them in their own little world.


	9. Chapter 9

Things slowly progressed. Levi didn't push Eren for anything more than what the teen was prepared to give. 

He'd read through all of what Grisha had written about Eren, and understood maybe a 10th of it all... if that. He wanted some way to ease Eren's pain, but only found more questions than answers. Eren knew Levi had read through the files, but seemed disinterested in knowing more... but that may have been because Eren had already lived it.

One month turned to two in the blink of an eye and then the holidays came. Levi spent his days working, while Eren stayed at home. He'd given the kid the school work he'd done and all his notes. Without Grisha he couldn't get Eren back into school and he didn't want to risk trying only for social services to step in and take Eren away.

Eren was smart, smarter than everyone including Levi gave him credit for. He was also easily distracted but for the most part Levi was proud of the way Eren worked through everything, it was very rarely that Eren would ask, or if he was at work, would text for help. Each time he did Levi found himself smiling like an idiot. They had kind of mutually decided they were together, without actually asking each other out. It was nice. He'd been alone for so long, but now he has someone who truly seemed to love him again. Things weren't perfect, but it was more than enough and he'd learnt that chocolate and cuddles were needed more than comforting words when that time of month came for Eren.  
He was actually and truly happy.

*  
Eren pushed the work Levi had given him aside and flopped sideways onto the floor. Things with Levi were good... like really good... but he didn't know how to tell Levi he wanted more. Given how clean Levi was, Eren was sure the idea of sex would disgust him. The teen had to admit the idea scared him, but there was only so many times he could wake up hard and plastered to his underwear without feeling frustrated. He rolled onto his stomach and pulled out his phone. The bill was linked to Grisha's card and given the service hadn't been disconnected, he assumed the man was still alive. Half serious, but mostly out of curiosity he text Levi   
"Bring home condoms?"  
He waited for a reply, but nothing and through and a sick heavy weight began to build in his stomach as the seconds passed. He bit down on his lip, his teeth catching on a small piece skin and he pulled up, wincing in pain as he realised his mistake. 

He stayed there until it became clear Levi wasn't going to reply. He felt rejected and he scolded himself. He had no one else to blame. He pushed himself up and moved into the bedroom. It didn't help in the slightest, after all, it was originally Levi's room. Crawling into their bed Eren struggled free from him clothes, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down, but tears still formed. He sniffled as he reached for Levi's pillow, he held it close and sobbed into it. He was such an idiot.

*  
Levi read and reread Eren's text. His mouth went dry, and his heart began to pound. He didn't know if Eren was serious, and he didn't know what to reply. He slipped his phone back in his pocket and fumbled through the rest of his shift. He was completely exhausted by the end, still, he forced himself to go shopping... which was an experience he wouldn't forget any time soon. Condoms were crazy confusing. Flavoured and unflavoured. Ribbed or studded... and the hell did they mean vibrating. And then there was the whole size thing. He liked to assume he was at least average, he was at least as big as Eren... but what the hell was he supposed to choose size wise... and why the hell were they coloured... did the colours mean anything in particular? He blushed bright red and grabbed a random box and then realised he needed lube. He was sure his heart was just going to give out and they'd find him facedown in front of the condoms. Lube was even more complicated. He went for something that claimed to be nonstaining and water based. He basically ran from the section and hid the condoms under his other purchased, not able to breathe again until he'd gone through self serve and was heading out the door.

Arriving home he carried the bags into the kitchen. He didn't know how to tell Eren he'd actually brought condoms... he didn't know how to have the sex talk with his boyfriend. Grisha had had Eren tested, and Levi had never slept with anyone... and he knew how the mechanics were supposed to work. Maybe if he just tried to joke about it all, Eren would guide the conversation... but then again... Eren didn't exactly have the best history with sex. He placed the rest of the shopping away and swallowed as he picked up the condoms and lube. Eren hadn't come out, so Levi assumed he was sleeping. He snuck into their room, only to find Eren sniffling quietly. He frowned and placed both items on bedside table  
"Eren?"  
Eren curled up tighter and Levi pushed the the blanket back, his boyfriend looked a wreck  
"What's wrong?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi sighed, at least he wasn't panicking over the sex talk anymore  
"Well, if you aren't going to tell me, can I at least have a hug?"  
Eren didn't move and Levi laid down, he pulled both Eren and the pillow close, but had to suffer a face full of pillow as he tried to convince his boyfriend to talk.

Slowly Eren released the pillow and Levi wiped his wet cheeks  
"Feeling better?"  
Eren nodded  
"Do you want to talk about it now?"  
"I thought you were mad at me"  
Levi frowned and shook his head  
"Why would I be mad?"  
"You... didn't reply..."  
Oh. Yeah. And back to the sex talk...  
"Hold up..."  
Levi rolled back and reached for the condoms and lube, he placed them between them and Eren snorted  
"I didn't think..."  
"Well I did... next time it's your turn"  
Eren's eyes widened at his words and he couldn't take back. Eren laughed awkwardly and Levi moved to sit up, Eren followed suit. He picked up the lube  
"Do you know just how many types of lube there is?"  
Eren shook his head  
"A fuck load... and condoms... I thought I was going to die"  
Eren let out a small laugh  
"I'm happy you didn't"  
Eren reached for the condoms like it was nothing, he opened the box and pulled the sheet out  
"They actually come with instructions"  
Levi placed his hands over his ears, so Eren held the diagram up to his face   
"Yuk! I don't want to see some guys junk, even if it's just a sketch"  
Eren's face fell and Levi rushed to try and back paddle  
"Yours is fine... I mean I wouldn't mind seeing yours... I've seen yours... fuck... I'm just making things worse aren't I?"  
Eren nodded, but his eyes were all teary   
"Eren, I do want to touch you... but... I have no idea what I'm doing"  
"I don't know either... Reiner didn't exactly wait"  
Levi winced. He took the paper and condoms from Eren's hands and then the lube and moved them away from sight. He shifted closer to Eren and Eren moved to cuddle up to him  
"Levi?"  
"Yeah"  
"I'm sorry"  
Levi nodded, he got what Eren was sorry for. He was sorry for overreacting and probably felt like he pressured Levi into shopping alone  
"It's fine... they're there for the future, right now however I need a nap, work was exhausting"

*  
Eren squirmed as Levi tried to slide out front under him, his head was still throbbing from crying earlier and his boyfriend was positioned perfectly for him to stay cuddled up on, his hand grabbed at Levi's shirt and he let out a sleepy sigh  
"Stop moving..."  
Levi huffed  
"I need to go to the bathroom"  
Eren groaned and raised himself enough to let Levi out before dropping into his spot  
"I'll bring back food..."  
"Noooo. It's fine... I'll get up..."  
Eren knew Levi hated eating in bed. He was sure the teen was trying to make up for earlier, even though he had no reason to.

*  
Levi was working, giving Eren the whole apartment to himself. He had hours before his boyfriend would return. The fact Levi had brought condoms meant that his boyfriend was obviously considering having sex with him. The thought was scary and exciting, to be touched like that by someone who cared about him, it made him almost deliciously happy.

He moved into the bathroom and turned the shower on, before stripping down and stepping into the warm water. He squeezed out a large dollop of bodywash and started to soap his body up, closing his eyes he tried to imagine how it'd feel if it was Levi's hands instead of his. He worked his hands down towards his rising erection already panting with the thought of Levi. He slid one hand down to jerk himself off slowly, while the thee hand slid towards this arse. It wasn't Ike he'd never been touched there before, he froze for a second when his fingers brushed against his opening. He quickly pushed past his fears and slid a finger inside. He winced at the feeling, but kept at it. Slowly he worked in a second finger, but the angle was awkward and more uncomfortable than anything. He abandoned the effort and went back to jerking himself off. He came moaning Levi's name and rushed to clean himself down.

He cleaned the bathroom thoroughly, he knew Levi would just reclean it, but he didn't particularly want to do school work and sleep wasn't appealing either. He'd thought about asking Levi to help him find a job, but he didn't even have a bank account, let alone any form of identification. The cleaning spree continued through the rest of the apartment. It was kind of funny how quickly he'd adjusted to living with Levi, he held no desire to check up on his old house anymore, and missed Grisha less and less as each day passed. Once done he sat down and turned the TV, attempting to waist time until Levi returned.

*  
Levi rolled his eyes in a annoyance as Hanji walked into the pharmacy, it was nearly the end of the shift all he wanted to do was head home and crash. Hanji wandered around the store, aimlessly picking things up and placing them back down again. Petra walked over to Hanji and Levi knew it was going to embarrassing  
"Can I help you?"  
"No, I'm good, just waiting for LEVI to hurry up..."  
Petra looked to Levi and Levi nodded, he wasn't surprised his boss and Mike were also looking at him, Hanji had said his name long enough. Levi looked down as Hanji picked up a box of condoms and waved them at him   
"I hope you've been using protection"  
The look Petra gave him would have been funny if the memory of the previous days condom mission hadn't come to mind   
"I know, I know, but you can't be too careful"  
Petra looked back to Hanji   
"Does... does Levi have a girlfriend?"  
Hanji snorted and Levi rushed around the counter   
"Hanji..."  
Levi's warning was practically a growl and Hanji grabbed him  
"I'm all the woman he needs"  
It was obvious Petra didn't know if she should laugh or cry  
"Hanji, leave Petra alone... why are you even here?"  
"Erwin's out the front! We came to pick you up! Isn't that obvious..."  
"I'm still working"  
"I know, that's why I was looking around, how much longer am I going to have to wait?"  
Levi looked to he clock near the till  
"10 minutes, now go outside and..."  
"But Levi!"  
"Every time you complain it'll be another 5 minutes"  
"You wouldn't do that to me!"  
"Hanji, I think we both know I would"  
Hanji huffed  
"You wouldn't do it Eren"  
"Eren isn't as annoying as you"  
Petra was clearly trying to keep up and desperately wanting in on the conversation  
"Who's Eren?"  
"His boy..."  
Hanji's sentence was cut off by Levi placing one hand on her mouth and the other on her arm, dragging her to the front door and shoving her out  
"Shut up and stay put"

He walked back into the pharmacy, his boss calling him over straight away and he had to listen to the "don't invite your friends to work speech" the man had given basically everyone except him before. He waited for the man to continue, but instead he was allowed to leave early... because a whole 3 minutes made such a huge difference. He changed quickly and grabbed his wallet. His stomach grumbles and he decided he was billing Hanji for dinner.

*  
Eren took his second slice of pizza feeling self conscious, he didn't know how many slices were socially acceptable. He ate slowly until Levi dumped a pizza box into his lap  
"Eat, you need it more than those two"  
Hanji nodded and Erwin passed out the drinks he'd poured. Levi took a cautious sip and pulled a face  
"You do know the point of a mixer is to dilute the alcohol..."  
Still, his boyfriend drained half the plastic cup and Eren had to be impressed  
"That's nothing, when he's actually in the mood, he can out drink everyone"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"I don't even like drinking. What about you Eren?"  
"I've never actually drunk"  
Hanji gaped and Eren felt it best not to say "because my father's a crazy alcoholic who beats me when he's drunk"... he didn't want to ruin the mood for the others, he sipped his drink and winced, causing Hanji to laugh  
"Drink up, drink up!"

Eren drank a little, but he could feel the alcohol taking affect, his body was obviously not designed for drinking and two cups had him slightly buzzed, he moved so he could lay his head on Levi's lap and Hanji's eyes were wide  
"You two are so cute! And I can't believe our Levi's letting someone touch him, let alone live with him!"  
"Shut up, Eren's just special"  
"He'd have to be... maybe he's really a girl? This place is way too neat for just two guys"  
Eren didn't mean to tense up, and tears formed in his eyes. Hanji was joking... but it fucking hurt, it drove home that he wasn't normal and the picked up Levi's discarded drink, downing it in one go. After placing the empty cup on the table, he rolled over so his face was against Levi's chest, the tears wouldn't stop  
"Right, its time for you two go"

*  
Levi watched as Hanji pouted and Erwin looked confused, apparently neither of his friends had noticed Eren's tears  
"Buuuut Levi... you get Eren all the time, how are we supposed to get to know him if you're kicking us out!"  
"You can get to know him, but not tonight. I'm tired"  
Eren sniffled in his lap   
"Liar!"  
Hanji giggled ruining whatever fake anger she was trying to project. She pouted herself another drink and Erwin joined her  
"Guys..."  
Eren pushed himself up, he sniffled and wiped his face  
"It's fine, I'm sorry Hanji, Levi was trying to cover for me... apparently alcohol doesn't agree with me..."  
Eren stood and began to carefully make his way into their bedroom, Levi's eyes on him as he left. Hanji kept her mouth closed until Eren had disappeared from view  
"Is he alright? I mean like he's only had 3..."  
Levi nodded   
"Yeah, he'll be fine"  
"Oh yeah! That's right! What happened with his father?"  
"He's away"  
"Still?"  
Levi nodded and Hanji frowned  
"Does that mean he's like here for good? I hope he is, he's such a cutie! I might have to steal him from you!"  
Erwin pouted and Hanji leant across and kissed him  
"It's alright, you'll always be my best friend"  
Erwin promptly smiled and Levi rolled his eyes. He could hear Eren crying softly still  
"If I leave you two unwatched, you're going to ruin my place aren't you?"  
Hanji grinned mischievously  
"Maybe"  
"In that case you can leave. I want to go check on Eren"  
Hanji looked towards the bedroom, with the background banter of her and Erwin now silenced, everyone could hear Eren crying softly. She downed her drink  
"Fine! But this is for Eren! And you owe us!"  
Despite her words, it still took him nearly half an hour to evict his friends. He cleaned up the mess left and then braced himself before heading in to see Eren.

Eren was laying on the very edge of their bed, as far away from the door as possible. Levi stripped down before crawling under the covers and rolling Eren over  
"Hey, they're gone now"  
Eren shook his head  
"You... didn't... have to..."  
"I know. But you're upset and you weren't enjoying yourself were you?"  
"It doesn't matter about me..."  
Levi pressed a kiss to the top of Eren's head  
"Yes it does, do you want to talk about it?"  
"It's nothing... just..."  
"The girl comment?"  
Eren nodded and Levi sighed  
"Don't let it bother you"  
"How can it not... I'm a freak"  
Eren grabbed his shirt as he sobbed and nuzzled against Levi's chest like he was trying to disappear   
"You're not a freak. You can't help it. And I don't care"  
"But... I do..."  
Levi rubbed Eren's back, trying to be comforting, but given his boyfriend was shaking and squirming against him, his blood was headed elsewhere   
"Levi... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ruin your night"  
Eren's words fell between sniffles and sobs, it was actually kind of adorable and Levi tilted Eren's face up so his boyfriend had to look at him  
"You didn't ruin it. I really didn't feel like hanging up with them tonight. I like this much better"  
He leant in and pushed a kiss to Eren's lips, and Eren finally stopped sobbing, instead he kissed him back, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into Levi's mouth. Levi still wasn't completely sure what he was doing, but Eren didn't seem to mind. His hands slip up Levi's chest and down towards his tenting underwear, Levi gasped as Eren rubbed his erection while claiming his mouth. His slightly intoxicated boyfriend pulled back and Levi watched as Eren stripped his own shirt and then pants off. He climbed into Levi's lap and ground his hips against him  
"Levi... can... can we...?"

Levi swallowed, Eren was looking down at him, desperately seeking reassurance and his heart was pounding. He definitely was responding to his boyfriends touch, but the idea of actually... maybe he should have drunk more... Eren's hand slipped back to his erection and Levi shuddered as Eren rubbed the tip through his dampening underwear   
"I... I want... you"  
Levi nodded, surprising himself, he forced to be braver than he felt   
"Lay... lay down..."  
Eren nodded quickly, laying down and tugging off his underwear. Levi swallowed hard. His boyfriend was a hard... for him... he fumbled as he moved to grab the condoms and lube  
"I'll do it... you don't like dirty things"  
Eren took the lube from him and Levi watched. His green eyed brat squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers before sliding them between his legs. There was something incredibly erotic about watching Eren's long legs shake and the way the teens breath came in pants. Levi reached for the lube. He didn't want Eren feelings like he didn't want to touch him. He squeezed lube onto his own finger tips before moving his shaking hand to brush against Eren's   
"Let me..."  
Eren slid his fingers back and Levi moved up closer, he wasn't completely sure what he was expecting, but it was so tight and hot. He could feel Eren clamping around his fingers and he tried to calm himself. He brushed over something and Eren let out a loud moan, his fingers searched for the spot again and his boyfriend moaned again, he tried to hit and massage the spot as opened Eren   
"Levi... please?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I want this... but only if you do"  
Levi nodded and pulled back, he grabbed Eren's shirt and wiped his fingers off, it felt weird as fuck and he wanted to wash his hands. Instead he watched as Eren covered his face with his arm   
"Don't do that... I want to see your face"  
Eren nodded and moved his arm back away.

Levi's face burnt as he slipped the condom on, it took him more than one attempt to get it on, and he was feeling less than sexy as he moved between Eren's legs. He rubbed up against his boyfriend and Eren moaned. He tried to line himself up, but the angle wasn't great, he slid against Eren's entrance and Eren groaned. Yeah this wasn't working   
"Get on your hands and knees"  
Levi moved and Eren did as he said, his boyfriend positioned himself and Levi jerked himself to keep himself hard, once Eren was in position, he moved back between his legs, he guided himself so he was lined up and pushed lightly against Eren's twitching opening. Eren let out a gasp as he slowly pushed himself in, he had no idea how it felt for Eren, but it was weird. It was so hot and tight, he wanted so to cum already. His hands came to rest on Eren's hips  
"Are you alright?"  
Eren nodded and he sank in further until he was finally in the whole way. His head fell forward and he moaned, his finger tips dug into Eren's skin and he had to force himself not to move until Eren finally gave him permission.

It was awkward and hot and noisy... he hasn't expected the squelch or the sound of skin against skin, he had no idea if what he was doing was right, but Eren was panting and he'd moan when Levi hit that sweat spot. It was almost embarrassing how short he lasted, and he came hard, falls against Eren before releasing his boyfriend hadn't cum. He rocked his hips and slid his hand down to jerk Eren off. Eren erection was slippery and it only took a few jerks to make him cum. Warmth dribbled across his hand and between his fingers and Eren slumped down underneath him. Levi carefully slid out. He eyed the condom and slid it off carefully, before knotting the end  
"Are you ok?"  
Eren nodded and Levi slipped from the bed. He binned the condom and washed his hands thoroughly before dampening a towel and taking it to Eren. His boyfriend whimpered as Levi rolled him  
"Eren?"  
"It's fine... its just my hips... but it's fine"  
Levi swallowed and pushed the towel into Eren's hands, Eren nodded and awkwardly wiped himself down   
"We need to take the top blanket off"  
Levi nearly asked why and then it hit him, he waited until Eren was under the remaining blankets before pulling off the dirtied blankets and dropping it in the laundry basket. He turned the living room light off and then climbed in next to Eren, his boyfriend slid across and buried his face against his chest   
"So..."  
"Yeah..."  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
"It was different... good... but I don't know"  
Eren pressed a kiss to his chest  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
"Yeah... I did... it felt weird at first... but then it felt really good"  
Levi found himself smirking at Eren's words, he'd take the win.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who knows my work knows I'm a kinky bitch who lives a good sex scene... so behold the smut?!
> 
> I missed the sexy scenes and omg... the amount of times I nearly called Levi an alpha or Eren an omega... fml...

Levi yawned and rolled over, Eren wriggled back up against him and Levi rolled back over to cuddle his boyfriend. School started back the previous week and Levi was struggling to get up in the mornings. Especially when Eren was being so cute. He never thought he'd find anyone "cute" but Eren... everything he did was just so cute and perfect. He'd never known how lonely he was until Eren came into his life and flipped everything upside down. He peppered kisses on his boyfriends shoulder and Eren giggled lightly  
"Dooooon't or I'm not going to be able to let you go"  
Levi slid his hand down Eren's chest and teased the waistband of Eren's underwear   
"Leeeeevi... don't be mean"  
"Who said I was being mean?"  
He plunged his hand into the teens underwear and jerked him lightly, Eren moaned sweetly   
"I better be getting morning sex for this"  
"Nope. I've got to get to school"  
He quickly pulled his hand out and began to move from the bed, as expected Eren grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down before crawling over and pinning Levi to the bed. Levi laughed as Eren nuzzled against his neck, the teens long chocolate hair tickled his face and he brushed it back behind Eren's ear  
"I suppose we can have sex..."  
Eren nodded and began to lick and kiss his neck, he could feel Eren sucking lightly, he'd always hated hickeys but being marked by Eren made him proud and gave him a secret thrill. His boyfriend finally stopped tormenting him and one hand reached for the bedside draw with skill. He loved how confident Eren was becoming of late, he was apologising less and communicating his wants and needs more. And their sex life... no matter how much Levi gave, Eren always wanted more. The first time might have been awkward and over almost embarrassingly fast, but now... he was more than capable of being Eren to orgasm and having him scream his name. 

By the time Levi finally got out the apartment he knew he was going to be late. One round turned to two before Eren would let him go and he grinned happily as he walked. Yep, life with Eren was perfect.

Arriving at school he sighed, Hanji and Erwin were waiting near the entrance talking with Armin and Mikasa, he had no idea when they all became friends, but apparently the two younger teens were now part of their "crew", as Hanji would call it, and he hadn't yet gotten around to telling Eren  
"Levi!"  
Hanji called his name and he had no where to run, he walked over to the group and Hanji immediately "ooooh'd", tugging down his shirt collar  
"Someone's been getting some"  
Levi smacked her hand away and straightened up his shirt, Mikasa looked less than happy about it, but he honestly didn't give two fucks about what she thought   
"What's the matter? Jealous?"  
Hanji giggled  
"Yep! Eren's such a cutie, it's hard not to be"  
Armin pulled a face clearly saying he didn't need to think about Eren's sex life. Still, the blonde made an attempt to move past sex  
"So how's Eren? Is he ever coming back to school?"  
"He's good, and we don't know yet"  
"Grisha's not back yet?"  
Levi nodded and Armin looked worried  
"He's been gone for months now..."  
"Yeah, but as long as he's gone, Levi can keep playing house"  
Hanji poked her tongue out  
"Maybe we should report him missing? He never seemed the type that would just take off and leave Eren"  
Levi was forced to bite the tip of his tongue. He knew Armin wasn't stupid, but how could the kid want the man who used to bash and experiment on his friend to return. Levi was personally hoping that Grisha was dead in a ditch somewhere far away  
"Maybe we should talk to Eren about it? He has to be worried right...?"  
Levi nodded slowly, still not trusting his tongue not to spill the truth. They began to move slowly towards the front doors only to walk straight into Jean and Reiner. The blonde ape glared down at him and Jean pushed Armin aside to get near Mikasa  
"Hey Mika, did you think about it?"  
Mikasa sighed like she'd heard the question a million and one times  
"I'm not dating you Jean"  
"Come on, you know I'm so much better than these guys!"  
Levi stepped between Jean and Mikasa  
"Fuck off horseface and take your blonde ape before I have to hand both your arses to you again"  
Jean pulled himself to full height  
"Anyone else smell cock breath, I still can't believe your dating that little fag"  
Levi's hands clenched, but Erwin moved up behind him  
"I know what you did and if you don't want everyone else knowing, you'll fuck off and never annoy us again"  
Jean snorted  
"I have no idea what you're talking about"  
"Really? Maybe Levi should get that phone..."  
Jean paled and Levi struggled not smile, the teen backed up before grabbing Reiner's arm and tugging him away. Armin's eyes shone as he looked to Erwin   
"What did he do?"  
Levi shook his head, it was funny in the moment but not so much now. It'd taken Eren months to move past that one day and now...  
"Some things are best left in the past"  
The bell rang and the group spilt up, Levi's first class was English, but neither Hanji or Erwin was in his class. He was forced to suffer through English alone and the memories of Eren's suffering played on repeat. By the time class finished Levi had had enough and left.

*  
Eren pulled out his phone as it began to ring. He frowned at the caller ID, it read blocked. He denied the call and slipped it back under his pillow, he'd been getting blocked calls for the last week now he was scared it was Grisha. He was scared the man was calling to say "come home" or "how's the baby?" or and perhaps more terrifyingly it would be the people responsible for his father's disappearance and they'd be after him. He'd built a life with Levi and as selfish as it was, he was prepared to leave Grisha to his own fate. He grabbed Levi's pillow and pulled it to his chest, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend and exhaling a long breath as he forced himself to calm. Levi was his everything.

He'd just begun to drift back to sleep when the sound of the front door reached him and his heart began to pound. Levi was supposed to be at school... he wriggled down under the covers. If he couldn't see them, they couldn't see him. The bed dipped and his heart nearly stopped  
"Eren? You awake?"  
He surged up and grabbed Levi   
"You scared me..."  
He buried his face against his boyfriends shoulder, his whole body shook and Levi automatically began to rub his back  
"Sorry, shitty day"  
"Why? What happened?"  
"It doesn't matter now, lets go back to sleep. I don't feel like being a human today"  
Eren snorted  
"Being human is overrated, but I must say, you do a good job"  
Levi kissed Eren's temple  
"So do you, now let me get undressed and hang these up"

Eren forced himself to detach, enjoying the show of Levi stripping to his underwear. He watched his lovers body move, the curve of Levi's back and the swell of his arse. His well defined chest and arms... fuck Levi was hot. His cheeks burnt slightly as he pulled the blankets back over his head and took a few breaths. It didn't matter that they'd already gone for two rounds this morning, he wanted more... and when Levi climbed into bed, he quickly pulled the shorter teen to his chest, his hand sliding into Levi's underwear and he teased Levi's slit  
"Eren..."  
Levi's voice held a tint of warning, but Eren didn't let up, he slid his hand down and began to jerk his boyfriend off until Levi gave up and Eren got his wish for sex. He wondered if one day they'd be able to have sex without the fear of pregnancy and vowed to look it up. 

*  
When Levi walked into the apartment, he shook his head as he smiled. Eren had turned all the lights off and the place was lit with candles. Dinner was made and the house was spotless  
"Alright, what did I do to deserve this?"  
Eren walked out the bedroom, he was wearing one of Levi's larger button up shirts and black skin tight underwear which made his arse and thighs look positively edible  
"Nothing? I just really missed you"  
He crossed the room and took a seat at the dining table, Levi was still smiling as he made his way over to join him  
"Well, it's not my birthday and it's not yours..."  
Eren laughed lightly   
"I told you I just missed you, I can't do much... but I can do this"  
Levi frowned  
"You can do plenty"  
"You know what I mean... let's not argue, I just want to have a nice night with the man I love"  
Levi's heart was in his throat. They didn't really use the word love, it kind of went without saying, but Eren was saying it so easily. He nodded quickly and picked up his knife and fork, relieved when Eren did the same. He talked about work and school and Eren laughed and nodded, showing genuine interest in his day. It was corny and romantic but perfect at the same time.

After dinner was dessert, Eren made a show of retrieving the pie from the over and the icecream from the fridge. Levi's feet were moving before he really realised, he came up and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and Eren ground back against him   
"Something I can help you with?"  
Eren's tone was light and Levi rocked his hips suggestively   
"Maybe..."  
Levi let out a small off of surprise when Eren spun round and grabbed his arse, the teen was kissing him so hungrily as he massaged and groped him, Levi was soon desperately tugging at Eren's underwear. He slid one finger down and found his boyfriend already prepared  
"Someone's prepared"  
Eren nodded quickly   
"Mhmm..."   
The green eyed brat pulled back and tugged his underwear down before stepping out of it, he turned back around and stuck his arse out and Levi fumbled out of his pants   
"Condom?"  
Eren shook his head  
"I... I want you to cum inside me... I finished my period yesterday, so it should be fine... please"  
Levi's mind was conflicted by what ifs... what if he got Eren pregnant? But what if he didn't... they'd been together for the better part of 10 months now... he shook his head and let his pants drop, palming himself a few times before moving up behind Eren and nudging his legs further apart   
"If you need me to stop, just say"  
Eren nodded and Levi finally pushed into his lover. It felt so much better than with a condom on and he shuddered from the sensations he was feeling. Eren was so wet inside and he wondered if that was lube or the teens own lubrication, they'd found quite by accident that sometimes Eren would become wet like a girl. He kept a firm hold on his boyfriends hips until he was completely in and Eren moaned as he rocked gently   
"Fuck Levi..."  
Levi nodded behind him, waiting a few more seconds before pulling out until the only the tip remained inside and then slamming back in. Eren let out a cry and his head snapped up and Levi repeated the action again  
"Mmmm..."  
It wasn't like Eren talked through sex, but sometimes he'd get vocal and Levi was always spurred on by the huskiness in Eren's voice. He built up his pace, not taking things slowly. Eren wanted to be fucked hard and panted and moaned with every thrust. It was a little shorter than usual, but feeling Eren twitch and and clamp down as his insides spasmed... it felt incredible. He slid his hands up and wrapped his arms loosely around Eren's waist as Eren shook beneath him, he stayed inside until Eren stopped shaking and carefully slid out, he quickly turned Eren so he could kiss him and offered him a small smile. Eren grinned happily as he cupped Levi's face for another kiss. They slowly took their then kissing until semen began to dry on his stomach and Levi decided it was shower time. He took his time to carefully shower Eren, they washed each other down, kissing languidly beneath the water until Levi grew hard again. Eren didn't want to wait and round two was in the shower, the water was running cold just as Levi came inside Eren again. He was so hopelessly in love with Eren that for a millisecond he found himself wishing Eren would fall pregnant.

After that day, though for the most part they were careful, they stopped using condoms all the time. Eren seemed to love it, Levi blushed bright red the first time he'd watched his semen dribble from his lover and then forced Eren to go shower. Eren had protested, but Levi had won out and his boyfriend had been forced to clean up while Levi cleaned up the bed. When Levi had brought a few thick towels and stacked them in the bedroom, Eren hadn't even batted an eyelid. His boyfriend had merely reached for a towel, laid it out and then laid there trying to be provocative. 

*  
Levi surprised Eren for their 12 month anniversary. He was already certain about what he was doing, in fact he was certain he'd never been more certain about anything in his life. After months of locking himself away, Levi had finally got Eren to go out with his friends, his boyfriend would be spending the afternoon with Mikasa and Armin, while Levi cooked. He tried for fancy, but gave up in confusion and was now going for lasagna for the fact it was so easy to make. Hanji had brought him a bottle of red wine at his request, though had given him shit for it... and now everything was coming together. He looked at the small two seater dining table, he'd found a white cloth and ironed it until it was almost inhumanly smoothed, he'd set two plates upon it and then the wine glasses. A small black box sat silently off centre, more Eren's side than his and Levi's heart was in his throat as he forced himself to keep busy.

He was taking his second shower when the front door slammed, he frowned and turned the taps off before grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist. He headed out to the living room to see Eren sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, Levi rushed to sit next to Eren and wrinkled his nose at the smell of smoke  
"Eren? What happened?"  
Eren shook his head and reached for Levi, Levi didn't hesitate to pull him close, he rubbed Eren's back until Eren finally calmed enough to push him away  
"Was it Armin? Did something happen?"  
"I... I did something bad..."  
Levi frowned, Eren was chewing on his lip and was clearly hesitating   
"Tell me?"  
"You promise you won't get mad?"  
Levi sighed  
"I promise to listen and hear you out before making my mind up if I'm mad or not"

*  
Eren swallowed and nodded. He was about to possibly lose Levi and it was all because he couldn't keep his temper. 

Seeing Mikasa and Armin had put him on edge, no matter how much he tried to relax, he still couldn't and then both of them had ganged up on him to ask how Grisha was going. That's when he made the tragic mistake of admitting he hadn't seen the man in "weeks"... it sounded better than a year... Mikasa had totally freaked and started having a go at Levi for keeping him in the apartment all the time and then, despite his protests, they dragged him back to his old house.

Even though he had no intention of ever returning, Levi had told him to keep a copy of the front door keys on the same keychain as the one for the apartment. He'd opened the door and a thick cloud of dust greeted him. It was obvious no one had been here since he and Levi last were. But his friends insisted on checking every room. Both of them were angered when he said he hadn't contacted the police over Grisha, they both tried to play the "he's your father", "he loves you" and "oh Eren, I can't believe you" cards. He couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes. They were supposed to be his best friends, and yet after months of limited text and Facebook contact, they were tearing him to shreds. Angrily he snapped, screaming at them to get out, Mikasa had tried to move and comfort him, but Eren had backed away and she frowned. Armin tried to be tactful about it all, but his calmness did nothing and Eren found himself yelling at his friend until Mikasa finally grabbed Armin's arm and dragged him from the house. To say it hurt... was an understatement. If felt like someone had grabbed his heart and crushed it. He couldn't take thinking about Grisha anymore and may have slightly overreacted. 

Walking into the kitchen, he rifled through the draws until he finally found a small box of matches. His father insisted on having matches just in case of a power blackout, even though there was this amazing piece of technology called a phone. He wiped his eyes and headed down to Grisha's basement. The documents Levi had taken, had barely made a dent and he opened the draws on the filing cabinets before pulling handfulls of files out and throwing them on the floor. It took a couple of attempts to get the papers lit, but soon the room was filled with thick satisfying smoke. The filing cabinets caught and the fire spread to Grisha's desk, he waited until the flames had engulfed it entirely before moving upstairs. It was liberating. All traces here of Grisha's secret were gone, and once he destroyed the papers Levi had... the man's hold on him had to disappear... right? 

He moved through the house and into the room Grisha had shared with Carla. A single photo of his mother sat upon the beside table, he smashed the frame and slid the photo free slipping it into his pocket, before pulling out the matches and attempting to light the bed on fire. It took a few attempts to convince the fabric to burn, but when it took the flames rushed across the surface and traces of blue and green danced against the reds and oranges. He walked from the house with little care, he didn't particularly feel happy about what he'd done, but he didn't regret it either. He was stuck in some kind of numb limbo. It wasn't until he reached the apartment building that the gravity of what he'd done set it. Levi would be furious and Mikasa and Armin would more than likely never talk to him again. He forced himself into the elevator... his heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. The smell of smoke in the confined area was almost suffocating. He'd really fucked up.


	11. Chapter 11

Levi sat in shock as he absorbed what Eren had just said. His kind boyfriend had actually just burnt down his own home... he didn't know what to say. He took a few deep breaths and looked to Eren, tears had begun to run down the teens face and honestly Levi couldn't blame him for wanting to destroy everything. But with the house destroyed, the police would look for both of them... and what if someone had seen Eren?  
"Eren. You need to shower and change your clothes, you stink of smoke... we'll talk after you've done that"  
Eren sniffled and looked at him so sadly that Levi's heat stopped for a second  
"The police are going to come looking for you and we need them to think you weren't there..."  
Eren nodded and pushed himself off the sofa, while Levi moved to go open the windows and air the apartment out. He knew Eren knew what he did was wrong, but now he could risk losing the teen as it was more than likely socially services would become involved once the police failed to locate Grisha. 

With Eren in the shower, Levi stowed the ring box back in his pocket. He'd been so sure he wanted to marry Eren, but the teens actions had put all that in jeopardy. He needed time to think and plan. Eren didn't come out the bathroom for a good half hour, but when he did he smelt of vanilla which was a small relief. Levi grabbed their clothes and emptied the laundry baskets into each other, before taking the lot down to basement and running them through a wash cycle. While he was down there he also messaged Armin and Mikasa, asking them to come over. It wouldn't do any good to lie and have Eren's two friends fuck everything up by innocently telling the truth.

Eren was still in their room when he reentered their apartment. He moved to the kitchen and grabbed out two more plates, making it seem like Mikasa and Armin had been invited for dinner all along. He also placed the wine glasses away and grabbed the salad from the fridge. It was all about appearances now and they needed to appear innocent. A knock on the door signalled the arrival of Eren's friends. Armin looked nervous with Mikasa just looked pissed, he ushered them both inside   
"Take a seat on the sofa, I'll get Eren and then we all need to talk"  
Eren was buried under the blankets when Levi entered their bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled them back just enough to expose Eren's face  
"Mikasa and Armin are here, we need to talk, get dressed and come out"  
Eren didn't move and Levi snapped, his tone more angry than he meant  
"Get out of bed and get dressed"  
His boyfriend flinched, but did as he said and Levi returned to the living room to wait.

Eren came out wearing one of Levi's shirts and a pair of jeans, Levi almost sent him back change given how the jeans clung to his boyfriend's thighs and arse... he was trying to be serious... not seriously horny. Eren kept his arms around his waist as he sat on the very edge of the sofa. The teen promptly hid his face against he knees and Levi let out a sigh. Armin and Mikasa both looked to Eren curiously and then Armin looked to Levi   
"Is this about this afternoon?"  
Levi nodded   
"Yes, but not quite what you're thinking. Eren needs a favour, but before hand I think it's time you guys knew..."  
Eren looked up at him and shook his head  
"The truth is, Grisha has been missing now for over a year. I haven't heard from him and Eren hasn't heard from him and we both don't care where he is"  
Armin drew his brow as Mikasa scowled  
"What do you mean Eren doesn't care! What have you done to him?"  
"Me? I've done nothing to Eren. I'm not like that sorry piece of shit father of his"  
Eren promptly buried his face back against his knees, Mikasa and Armin were clearly processing, but far too slowly for his liking   
"Grisha used to bash Eren. It wasn't just Jean and Reiner. For years and you both did nothing"  
Both teens looked to Eren and Armin shuffled over, putting his arm around Eren's shoulders  
"Eren? It's true isn't it? I... I wondered... but you never said..."  
Eren nodded without looking up and Armin looked back to Levi  
"So what's this got to do with this afternoon"  
"Eren told me what happened, and I know you both thought you were doing the right thing, but Eren's been through a lot. If the police ask you, can you please say he left with you..."  
Armin looked confused   
"He burnt his house down"  
Armin let out a gasp and even Mikasa's resting bitchface morphed into shock  
"Eren! Why! How!"  
Eren shook his head and looked at both his friends  
"You don't understand... you don't know what he did to me..."  
He sniffled and buried his again as Armin pulled closer  
"Ok. So we need a plan and a story..."  
"I was going to opt for the truth... for the most part. Grisha bashed the shit out of Eren and Eren came to me for help. We went to go talk to Grisha, but he wasn't there, so we grabbed some of Eren's clothes and Eren's been staying here ever since. He just assumed Grisha didn't want him because he was gay, something that they'd fought about before. You guys found out that he hadn't talked to Grisha in months, so you stopped by today only to find the house empty and left. The house was still standing and you know nothing about any fire"  
Mikasa and Armin both nodded and Eren sniffled  
"Being the awesome boyfriend I am, I asked Eren to invite you both for dinner... its lasagna by the way... and that's the story. Now, do you think you can remember all this?"

The room was silent for a moment and Eren obvious couldn't take it, he bolted for their bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Armin and Mikasa looked to him   
"Was it really that bad? Bad enough for him to burn his own house down?"  
Levi nodded  
"Worse"  
Mikasa looked like she was going to cry and Armin gathered her against him  
"If it's for Eren, we'll do anything we can"  
Levi gave them a small smile  
"I don't think he's realised all the shit that's going to happen. He's been living here with me and I'm not a legal adult. He's going to be suspected for burning the house down and in Grisha's disappearance"  
Armin nodded slowly  
"Fuck... I didn't think..."  
"You didn't know. He was scared you'd treat him differently. It's actually thanks to Grisha's handy work that we even met"  
Mikasa sniffled and Armin rubbed her arm  
"I'm going to check on Eren. Will you two be alright?"  
Mikasa nodded and Levi moved to open their bedroom door, he slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. He'd expected Eren to still be crying, but he was just sitting on their bed  
"Mikasa and Armin are happy enough to cover"  
Eren nodded  
"Their good like that. I was a total arse to both of them..."  
"It's fine, they understand now"  
"I wish they didn't"  
"Well they do. Now, have you checked your phone, the police might call you"  
Eren shook his head  
"Keep your phone out, and come back out. It's nearly dinner time and I'm not having my dinner ruined over this"

*  
Eren struggled to eat, his stomach felt heavy and he just felt gross in general. He picked at his food as his friends tried to cheer him up, it would have been better if they'd just yelled at him for being an idiot. The knock on the front door made them all jump and Eren couldn't help but tense. He shook as he placed his fork back down and Levi shot him a look before opening the door  
"Levi!"  
Eren took a huge breath in, he nearly laughed in nervous relief. Mikasa and Armin seemed to be feeling the same and soon Hanji was making her own plate up to join them  
"Did you guys hear? Some how burnt down not to far from here"  
Eren looked down at his plate, grateful his boyfriend was coming to his rescue  
"No, what happened?"  
"No idea! I was hoping you'd know! The whole place went up, it's just a pile of rubble now"

Jumping up he bolted to the bathroom, barely making it to the sink before vomiting. Tears streamed down his face and he shook. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and jumped   
"You alright?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi rubbed his back gently  
"Come back when you're ready, I'll cover for you"  
Levi left and he shook as he cried. It was gone... everything... like he wanted... so why was he crying?

He waited until his stomach settled before cleaning himself up and heading back out. Hanji stared at him as he retook his seat, he looked down, but could feel her eyes on him and shifted uncomfortably. He tried to continue eating, but his heart wasn't in it and he stood and carried the meal to the sink, wrapping it before placing it in the fridge. Mikasa carried both her and Armin's plates over, both his friends had eaten more than he had, so he binned the leftovers and washed both plates up. Mikasa hovered by his arm   
"Eren, are you happy with Levi?"  
Tears formed again and turned to his friend  
"Yes..."  
Mikasa pulled him in for a hug and he wrapped his arms out her  
"If you're ever unhappy, you can come to us... you know that right?"  
Eren nodded, it was what was expected from him and Mikasa seemed content enough.


	12. Chapter 12

When the police came, Levi was at work. The knock on the door had Eren's heart racing, he crept from the bedroom and opened the apartment door. Two officers stared at him as he stared back  
"Eren Yeager?"  
Eren nodded quickly, he wondered if they could tell he was terrified. Their badges read Aiblinger and Feulner  
"We're here about your father, we'd like to ask you some questions if that's alright?"  
Eren nodded again and opened the door completely, the two officers stepped in and Eren quickly closed the door behind him. He moved to take a seat on the sofa and one of the officers sat beside him  
"You said this is about my father?"  
Eren tried to keep his tone even, but he was so tense. He was sure any moment they'd arrested him and he wasn't sure his heart was going to withstand the tension he was feeling  
"That's right. Are you aware there was a house fire at your listed address?"  
Eren nodded without meaning too and the officer looked at him, clearly waiting for him continue  
"Everyone's been talking about it. But I haven't lived there in over a year"  
The officer next to him pulled out a small note pad and began to write  
"You live with your boyfriend?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah. Levi. Dad and I don't get along... he doesn't like the fact I'm gay"  
The officers pen was irritatingly loud in the silent room  
"And that lead to you leaving?"  
Eren nodded   
"Dad... he likes to drink and sometimes he gets violent. He beat me up so I left and came to Levi's. He was just a friend at the time"  
"And how long ago was that?"  
"Umm... 14 months I think..."  
"And you haven't heard from your father in all that time?"  
"N-no... I thought he must hate me, so I didn't talk to him..."  
The officer nodded  
"It's a nice place for two teenage boys"  
"Levi likes things to be clean..."  
The officer frowned  
"And how about you?"  
Eren must have looked confused  
"Do you like things clean?"  
"Oh, yeah, it was weird at first, but now it's just normal. Besides, it's kind of nice living somewhere where things are organised..."  
The officer next to him looked to the other one  
"Eren. We believe Grisha's missing, maybe even dead. Do you know anything about this?"  
Eren shook his head quickly   
"No... like I said, I haven't talked to him since I left"  
"And you weren't worried about him? Even after the fire?"  
"Dad used to be a researcher, but he was basically kicked out. After that he began an abusive alcohol. I don't want him to be dead, but I also don't want to see him again"  
He had no idea if he was saying the right of wrong things. He wished Levi was there to guide him  
"Eren. Given your age, we can't let you legally remain under the care of Levi. He himself isn't a legal adult and is living in this unit under his uncles name. Did you know that?"  
Eren shook his head. He didn't pry into Levi's past, he always thought Levi would just tell him if he was ready  
"We've contacted social services and an officer will be meeting us at the station. I suggest you pack anything you want to take with you for now"  
Eren stared at them. They were actually serious. First they asked him a bunch of questions and now... he felt the tears form and Feulner patted his shoulder  
"It's for your own good, and it will more than likely be temporary"  
"What... what's going to happen?"  
"We'll take you down to the station and then the social worker will meet with you, after that they'll decide what to do with you. Do you need help packing?"  
Eren shook his head. He didn't know what to say. He'd brought this upon himself, he knew that... but Levi... his insecurities flared. Maybe Levi would be happy he was gone... and then a horrible thought struck him... what if he got his period. How was he supposed to explain that. They'd all laugh and think him weird. He stumbled into their... Levi's... bedroom and grabbed his old school bag. Levi was working and he didn't want to disturb him. But fuck he wanted to hear his boyfriends voice. He grabbed out a few of his clothes and a few of Levi's shirts. His boyfriend had brought some larger ones because he knew Eren liked wearing his clothes. He stuffed them into his bag. He didn't know if they'd let him keep his phone, so he left it by the bed.

Walking from the apartment was surreal. Both officers obviously didn't fancy the idea of baby sitting him. Their attitudes continued to be cold until they arrived at the station and he was placed in a room alone.

The woman who came in seemed just as cold. She sat across from him and introduced herself as Hitch Dreyse. She was tiny and scary. She pulled out a big blank notebook and looked up at him. Eren swallowed hard. She asked him for his full name and birthday, as well as various details about where and with whom he lived. He answers and prayed he wasn't getting Levi in trouble. She eventually moved to Grisha and asked how things were between him and his father. He explained Grisha's habits for the most part. He wanted them to just return him to Levi, he wanted them to realise how much better he was doing away from the man... she didn't seem as happy about Levi as he was. And then she did it. She said the words he didn't want to hear. Group home. He really wasn't being allowed to return to Levi. His whole body shook as she talked at him. Levi would be 18 soon... so why couldn't he just stay there? 

*  
Levi arrived home to an empty apartment and frowned. Work had been shit. Petra was as annoying as ever. He began his hunt around for Eren, only to find Eren's phone on the bedside table, but the teens bag was gone and so were some of his clothes. Panic rose. Eren must have taken off... that's all he could think. He wouldn't know the truth until the next day.

When he heard the knock on the door he jumped, he prayed it was Eren and the second the door open and he saw his boyfriend he pulled him in for a hug. The woman next to Eren didn't look too happy and Eren clung to him desperately  
"You have 15 minutes"  
Eren nodded against him and pulled back, he gently pushed Levi backwards into the apartment   
"The door stays open"  
Levi really didn't like the blonde bitch and Eren lead him into their room  
"I'm sorry..."  
That was the first thing Eren said and Levi felt sick  
"Eren, What's going on?"  
"The... police... came yesterday... and now... I've been put into care"  
Levi felt like he'd been slapped. He gaped. He'd known it was a possibility, but still...  
"10 minutes!"  
Levi glared towards the voice and Eren nodded  
"She's a bitch... Levi... I'm so scared... they're going to find out... I have a medical after this... what do I do?"  
Levi half pulled Eren into his lap  
"It'll be fine. I'll fight for you. I'm nearly 18..."  
Eren nodded against him   
"This time take your phone"  
"I didn't know if they'd let me"  
"I don't see why not, I need to be able to talk to you..."  
Eren shook against him as he sobbed   
"I don't want to leave"  
"And I don't want you too either... but I promise I'll fight"  
"And I'll fight too..."  
Levi pulled back and wiped Eren's face  
"We need to pack. If we behave... maybe that will go in our favour"  
"Ok..."

Levi packed for Eren, he put almost all his own shirts in there to. It didn't seem real. He didn't want Eren to leave him... the last thing he packed was the engagement ring he'd brought months ago. It was almost cowardly, but he couldn't just propose as Eren was being taken away. He gently shook Eren's shoulder, his boyfriend blinked up at him so sadly and Levi leant in, he tried to put everything he could into the kiss, it wasn't a goodbye kiss, it was a see you later kiss. Though he had no idea how much later that later would be.


	13. Chapter 13

Levi was sure he was going crazy. Without Eren, nothing held his interest and it was spilling over into both school and work. 6 weeks, that's all it had taken. The first two weeks Eren text him almost 24/7, it slowed the following fortnight, Eren was supposed to be moving to a more suitable home. He received a few texts here and there, but come the 6 week mark... nothing. No matter how many times he messaged his boyfriend he got no reply and all his calls were rejected. He felt so painfully lonely and couldn't imagine what it was like for his boyfriend.

2 months hit and went, 3 months turned to 4 and he was sure he'd never see Eren again. He hated it and slept with Eren's pillow in his arms every night. He wondered if Eren was still thinking about him. Hanji had tried to make him feel better, but it didn't happen. Armin and Mikasa hadn't heard from Eren either, but that didn't mean they didn't pester him everyday by asking if he had. They seemed to think he was to blame, like he was the one who stuck those matches and burnt everything to the ground.

All he could do was hope that one day Eren would just show up on his doorstep, until the he'd wait.

*  
The knocking at his door wouldn't stop. It turned into a steady pound and Levi glared as he stalked across the room. It was fucking freezing, when Eren was here his boyfriends warmth filled the whole place. Now it was like living in a freezer. He slid the chain off and opened the door. A tall freckled woman stood before him  
"You're Levi right?"  
Levi glared as he nodded and the woman moved out of sight for a moment, before coming back with a very pregnant and very exhausted looking Eren. His eyes widened and he rushed to pull Eren into his hold  
"Yes yes, you can have your moment, just get inside"  
Levi supported Eren inside, frowning at the thin almost hospital like clothes his missing boyfriend had on. He lead him to the sofa and sat him down gently. He tried to move, to sit beside Eren, but Eren wouldn't let him go  
"Eren, I'm not leaving, I just want to sit beside you"  
Eren made an obvious attempt to let him go, it took Levi gently prying Eren's fingers up to get enough freedom to move next to Eren. He gathered Eren against him and looked to the woman. She looked completely disinterested  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm the woman who saved your boyfriend... and probably just put us all on some police wanted list out there in the process"  
Eren sniffled  
"She worked with dad..."  
Levi narrowed his eyes   
"Hey, don't be looking at me like that. Just because I worked with him, doesn't mean I actually knew he went ahead and..."  
She waved at Eren and Levi's eyes narrowed further   
"Yeah, yeah, you don't trust me. Grab your shit, we've got to leave"  
Eren nodded against him and Levi didn't know what to do. He couldn't escape Eren's hold, not that he wanted to  
"Eren, let him get his clothes, you might like him naked, but he's the wrong sex for me"  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on?"  
"Your boyfriend is pregnant. Pregnant men don't just happen. And what do humans do when something weird comes along? They experiment on it"  
Eren sniffled again and Levi clenched his fists. They experimented on Eren... how could they?  
"Eren, I need to get my clothes... do you want to sit here? Or come to our bedroom"  
"Bedroom..."  
Eren's voice was low and Levi helped him up, he just couldn't get over the swell of Eren's stomach. He supported Eren to the bed and sat him down, he squatted down in front of Eren and placed both hands on Eren's stomach  
"You're the father..."  
Levi grinned up at Eren, he pressed a kiss to the swell and gently nuzzled against it  
"Do you know what it is?"  
Eren shook his head  
"They wouldn't tell me... they didn't want me to get attached..."  
Levi moved up to cuddle his boyfriend as Eren cried  
"It's alright, I'm here..."  
Eren nodded and Levi wiped his tears  
"I need to pack, tell me who's in our living room"  
"H-her names Ymir... dad... experimented on her... but not the same way. She's got eidetic memory..."  
Levi nodded, if what she said was true then Eren really was in danger and he'd need to pack like he didn't think he'd be returning. He grabbed all the clothes out the bottom draw and slid it free, flipping it over he pulled off the envelopes. He knew it was cliche, but he liked having cash, just in case shit went south and this was the last of the money Kenny had dumped him with. He stuffed them in the bottom of the bag and went to move back to grab his clothes when Eren grabbed his hand and placed it to his stomach. It took him a couple of seconds to feel it. A firm kicking that had him grinning like an idiot. He surged up and pressed kissed to Eren's face  
"Ew! You can do that after we've found somewhere safe!"  
Levi looked back to Ymir and shot her a glare  
"You can wait in the living room"  
He looked back to Eren and smiled  
"3 minutes. Give me 3 minutes and I'll be packed"  
Eren nodded and Levi rushed around gathering everything he thought he'd need. He stuffed it all in his bag and zipped it up, the last thing he grabbed from the living room was another envelope, though this one was slightly different. It had both Carla's photo and the knife his own mother had given him when he was kid. He slipped the envelope down the front of his shirt so his hands were free to help Eren. He couldn't stop himself from sliding his hand across Eren's stomach, it was truly amazing. He couldn't wait to meet the tiny life inside.

*  
Ymir was an aggressive driver, he didn't know how else to describe the way the woman weaved in and out of traffic. All he could do was pray she didn't get Eren killed. She seemed to have some skills, and it wasn't long until she was clear of the city. Levi held Eren close, he was still trying to grasp that his missing boyfriend was back. Alive and really in his arms. He could feel how much weight Eren had lost, even with such a swollen belly. Eren started to nod off, but jerked back awake. It was clear the teen was sleepy  
"Why don't you sleep, i'll watch over you"  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm scared... that this is a dream"  
"I promise you it's not"  
Despite his valiant effort, Eren soon fell asleep in his arms. His soft snores filled the car and Levi couldn't help but stare. 

He had no idea how long they drove, but Ymir had turned inland and taken a dirt road into thick woodlands. The road was clearly no longer used and hardly smooth, but Eren slept through it all. When Ymir finally braked, Levi looked up to find himself staring at an ultramodern house. Large glass windows covered the front of the building and he was at a loss for words. He gently shook Eren awake and Ymir looked back at him  
"Don't make me regret picking you up"  
The woman unbuckled herself and opened her door. Levi undid Eren's seatbelt and then his own, his boyfriend let him help him from the car and support him towards the impressive house. Whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't for a short blonde woman to come running out to meet them  
"Ymir!"  
The woman launched herself on Ymir and Ymir finally smiled   
"Krista!"  
Levi stood back with Eren as the two women kissed, he smiled slightly as the short blonde pulled back and looked at him and Eren   
"You must be Levi! Eren talked about you all the time... well I should say that Ymir said he did..."  
Levi wasn't sure what to say so he nodded  
"Eren, let's get you inside and then we should probably fill Levi in. He's gotta be confused"

*  
Sitting on the sofa in the living area, Levi felt completely out of place. The interior screamed money... something he didn't have a lot of. Eren was seated between his legs, the teens own legs were draped over his left one, so Eren was laying with his side against Levi's chest. Krista, who had temporarily disappeared reappeared with coffee by the smell of it, and placed the tray down on the table between the two sofas. Levi didn't reach for it like Ymir did, he was more than happy to sit and hold Eren. Krista grabbed her own mug and sat beside Ymir  
"Sooo... how much do you know?"  
The woman's eyes were on him and Levi shook his head  
"Only that this comes back to Grisha"  
Krista nodded  
"Well, you obviously know Grisha experimented on Eren"  
"Yeah..."  
"Apparently he experimented on a few children. Eren and Ymir are just two of them, but Eren was the only one he actually manipulated the DNA of... he was being held in the same facility that Ymir now works... worked in. He's here because she's probably the only one who can safely deliver your child and I'm the only one who can give you a safe place until after the birth"  
Levi nodded, his anger flared at Grisha, but he didn't want to upset Eren   
Ymir looked up at him over the run of her coffee mug  
"You're taking this better than expected"  
"Honestly, I don't know what to think. I'm just so relieved Eren is alive and here with me"  
"Yeah, well, he wouldn't have been for much longer. It took forever to get him out of there"  
Levi nodded slowly. Eren was shaking in his arms  
"Do you want to hear what they did? Or maybe Eren should tell you?"  
Given how badly Eren was shaking, he wanted to wait. But Ymir cast a look at Eren and opened her mouth again  
"It was practically torture. They starved him, they beat him, they locked him up for days on end, all the while monitoring the effects on your baby. He was even opened up at one point..."  
Eren whimpered and Levi shot Ymir a glare  
"Enough. You're upsetting him"  
"He was beaten and forced to have sex with strangers... and then they planned to autopsy both him and the baby. All to recreate Grisha's notes"  
Levi buried his face against Eren's neck. He felt sick about what had been done. He should have done more to save him  
"How... how did they find him?"  
"It was his medical. The bloods they took. They left him for a few weeks to monitor him, see if he was showing signs of being pregnant like the blood said, but once he did. Well. The organisation took him in"  
Levi nodded in disgust. He wouldn't mind killing everyone responsible nice and slowly. Krista looked from him to Eren and sighed  
"I'll show you through to your room. You probably have a lot to talk about"

Eren didn't want to move, but Levi eventually got him up and wrapped his arm back around his waist. He followed Krista through the house and down a set of stairs. She punched in a code and a door slid open  
"It's officially a panic room, but it's not on any of the blueprints. The codes 52104, don't forget it or you can't get out again"  
In front of him the hallway lights came on, it was a single short corridor and then another door. This one needed no code and Krista turned the handle. Behind the door lay a nicely furnished bedroom, with three doors leading off it. 1 on the left side and 2 on the right, Krista pointed to each door and explained  
"This one leads to an escape tunnel. Same code as the entrance door. That door leads to a full stocked medical room. That's where Eren will be delivering and that door leads to the bathroom. Anything you need use the intercom, it's next to the bed. You're both free to go, so don't think you aren't. This is for Eren's protection. Some nasty people will be out for blood and I don't want all Ymir's hard work going to waste. Also, your phones won't work in here. All signal is jammed"  
Krista smiled sweetly and Levi felt like a prisoner... at least he was trapped with the man he loved   
"Thank you... I might try and get Eren to sleep..."  
Krista took the hint and nodded, she left them alone and Eren let out a groan. Levi helped him to the bed   
"Well, I guess this is home for now"  
Eren didn't look particularly happy and Levi was getting sick of staring at the hospital clothes. He went about stripping Eren's shirt off. His lover was marked with new scars and Levi hoped they didn't all mean operations and such.

He stripped Eren down and then himself to his underwear, before helping Eren lay down and climbing into bed so they were laying face to face, he brushed Eren's fringe from his face, the teens hair had gotten even longer  
"I missed you"  
Eren nodded and his hand took Levi's  
"I... I thought you'd be mad... because..."  
"Because you stopped replying? No. Confused. But I hoped that one day you'd turn up on my doorstep again and you did"  
Eren sniffled and Levi weakly manoeuvred them so Eren's head was on his chest  
"I... I didn't want... I cheated on you..."  
"Eren, you didn't have a choice did you?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Then you didn't cheat"  
"I thought about you everyday... I missed you so much... I never thought I'd see you again"  
Eren's tears hit his chest   
"Hey, no tears. I'm here. I'm not leaving... you or our baby"  
"I'm so sorry..."  
"You don't need to be sorry"  
"But the house fire"  
"Was stupid, but it's not like I didn't get it. I don't want to fight. I just want to lay here with you"  
Eren shifted and looked up at Levi, his green eyes shimmered and Levi leant in to kiss him, it was sweet and gentle and Eren moaned into his mouth, before he pulled back  
"I missed this"  
"You missed me being pregnant or kissing me?"  
"Kissing you, but the pregnancy thing is a nice surprise"  
"And you aren't mad? I swear I didn't know about it before they took me away"  
"I'm not mad. I just wish I could have been there for you"  
Eren nodded and sniffled  
"I wish you'd been there too... I was so scared"  
"I know"  
Eren shifted so he was straddling Levi's lap. He took Levi's hands and placed them on his stomach. Once again Levi felt the strong kick  
"They're active"  
Eren nodded  
"You have no idea. I think their excited to hear your voice"  
"I'll remember that when they're a teenager and rolling their eyes at everything I say"  
Eren nodded and sniffled again and Levi rubbed his hands lightly over Eren's stomach  
"Does it feel weird?"  
"Yeah... and I have to pee all the time. And then there's the mood swings, they got really bad. They had to give me injections to try and bring my hormones back under control"  
Levi winced at the mental images   
"Yeah, it was bad..."  
"Mhmm... do you know how far along you are?"  
"They did an ultrasound yesterday. 37 weeks, so I'm likely to pop at any moment"  
Levi gaped, he was amazed Eren could be so close, he reached up and tried to pull Eren down for a kiss, which didn't really work out and Eren rolled off of him. Once Eren was off Levi sat up and moved to kiss his brat slowly, Eren's lips were as soft and warm as he remembered and he felt himself growing hard. Eren seemed to be feeling the same way, he moaned lowly into Levi's mouth and when they pulled apart his pupils were so wide only a tiny sliver of green remained, he looked to Levi and Levi nodded, he moved between Eren's legs, his boyfriend's erection was already leaking and Levi smirked, he'd never given Eren head before, and he ran his tongue over Eren's slit. His lover moaned loudly and Levi slid his length into his mouth  
"Fuuuuck..."  
Levi cautiously moved, he wasn't confident in his technique, so it was mostly Eren rocking into his mouth as he ran his tongue along the underside of his lovers erection. He wasn't prepared when Eren came in his mouth, but still found himself swallowing most of it before pulling back and jerking the last few drops out. Levi's own erection pulsed from neglect and he spat the cum from his mouth into hand, not caring about how dirty it was. He desperately wanted to feel connected to Eren again. He used Eren's cum as lube and jerked himself slowly   
"Which position is better for you?"  
"On my side..."  
Levi nodded and Eren rolled onto his side. It didn't take him long to slide up behind Eren and his fingertips toyed with his lovers opening. They both groaned as he pushed a finger in, Eren was so hot and tight, and he had to force himself to open Eren slowly, it was no good getting this close only to hurt him. When Eren finally told him to stop teasing, he pulled back and lined up. It was a little awkward, but didn't take long for him to be completely buried inside his boyfriend. He pressed a kiss to Eren's shoulders and let Eren adjust. After a long moment he draw back and thrust back in, his hand went to Eren's belly as he built a rhythm. After months of abstinence, he didn't last long. He let out a long moan as he came inside Eren. His boyfriend clenched around him like he was trying to drain every last drop. He didn't pull out straight away. It didn't matter who'd touched Eren in his absence, Eren would always be his... although he'd happily put the others he'd slept with through a wood chipper. His erection barely went down and the second round was so much louder than the first, his own cum making it so much easier to slide and then slam right into Eren. Eren shuddered and came, moaning his name so sweetly. Levi quickened his pace and came a second time. This time he pulled out and rolled Eren to face him. He kissed him happy and curled up against him  
"I love you, Eren"  
"I love you too, Levi"

*  
Living with Krista and Ymir was a little weird but not completely horrible. Krista was actually a good cook and had a wicked sense of humour, which made up for Ymir's... well... she had a sense of humour... kind of. Eren had slept 12 hours straight after their two rounds, and was eating basically anything Krista would feel him. His boyfriend was far from alright, but he was getting there.

Eren was up all night and Levi didn't envy him, he was 38+4 now and Levi as nervous as fuck. Ymir had said he could be there for it all, but he was scared something would go horribly wrong. She'd talked them both through the process and Levi had tried not to squirm at the thought of her putting her hands inside Eren. Eren didn't seem that happy about it either, but they kept telling themselves it'd be worth it.

It was kind of funny when Eren's waters broke. The teen had been up all night and seemed ridiculously horny... even by his usual standards. Levi was sure they'd spent more time fucking than talking, but he couldn't really complain. Each time just cement how much they loved each other. Eren was sitting in his lap, Levi firmly inside the teen with his hands on Eren's small breasts, he'd never had much of a nipple fetish before, but Eren's small breasts were perfectly sized for his hands. He'd been playing with the sensitive nubs when Eren's eyes had gone wide and his body had tensed around Levi. Levi hadn't realised and rocked hard into Eren and pulled almost all the way out, causing the fluid to run into his lap and then panic hit them both. He went to pull out, but Eren sat firmly down, preventing that. He glared at Levi until Levi finally resumed and brought Eren to orgasm.

After that he helped Eren from the bed and washed them both down. Eren shook as he did, his hands firmly on his stomach and Levi tried to be supportive. He dried Eren off and helped him to the bed, both of them winced at the wetness across the sheets and Levi pressed the intercom to let Krista know Eren's waters had broken.

Levi wasn't allowed in the medical room until Ymir came and got him. She made him changed and scrub his hands, something about germs and contagions, her words bounced off of him. Eren laid on the bed in the middle of them room, a curtain prevented him from seeing what was going on, Levi rushed to take his hand. His lover looked exhausted and beads of sweat ran down his face  
"I've given him an anaesthetic, he won't feel much of anything. Your jobs to make sure he's awake and focussed"  
Levi nodded and smiled at Eren   
"What do you want it to be?"  
"A girl... she'd totally be a daddy's princess... but at the same time... I'd be terrified she'd end up pregnant"  
"A girl would be cute, especially if she took after you and had your green eyes"  
Eren shook his head  
"I love your grey eyes"  
"Maybe she'll get your height?"  
Eren nodded  
"Yeah... but not too tall... boys like short girls after all"  
"That's true, but a boy would be pretty awesome"  
"Yeah, as long as he takes after you. I don't want him to be like me"  
Eren's eyes filled with tears  
"I don't care if he is. He'll be perfect because you're perfect"  
Levi could hear Ymir working on Eren and Eren's eyes looked towards the woman  
"What about names? Have you picked any out?"  
"No... I wanted to choose them with you. But..."  
"It's fine, we'll decide when we meet our little one"  
Eren nodded, Levi tried to keep the banter going, but he found his gaze moving to Krista. He hadn't even noticed her before. She moved to Ymir's side and Levi took Eren's face in his hands so Eren wouldn't look at what was going on. He kissed his boyfriend happily and whispered sweet words to him. A small cry filled the room and Levi let out a sob. He was so incredibly happy  
"Congrats, it's a boy..."  
Krista moved across the room, Levi could see her from the corner of his eye. It wasn't long before another small cry rang out and he looked to Ymir  
"And a girl! Would you look at that"  
Krista came back and took the second child  
"Alright Eren, let's get you cleaned up and sewn up"  
Eren cried against Levi until Krista brought a tiny child over, she laid the child on Eren's chest  
"There's your boy, and I'll bring the girl over in a minute"  
Eren nodded, Levi sniffled as he watched the way Eren gently touched their child  
"I'll do something about the birth certificates for you, so let me know when you decide names"  
Krista laid their daughter down next to their son and moved back to Ymir. Eren whispered a soft hello to each of them before looking up at Levi   
"Both..."  
Levi nodded, he couldn't describe how happy he was. They talked softly until Ymir finally said she was finished. She gave Eren some kind of injection and then told them they'd come back in a bit.

Alone together they both cooed over their children, bantering about names .   
Evi Kushel Ackerman.  
Ren Eli Ackerman.  
Neither particularly wanted to name their son after Grisha and Levi admitted he didn't know his own father. 

When Krista came back, Eren told her their names. She nodded happily and promised to contact someone about the certificates. Levi couldn't help but ask how she could do all this. He really hadn't expected her to tell him her father ran a syndicate and she was here for safe keeping. He imagined her the daughter of some paranoid multimillionaire... it turned out he was right, but that cash was all dirty. He could only shake his head, he supposed he really should have expected something like this given Eren was involved. Life may have been strange, but Eren always made things weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk... I've got like this other work scratching at my brain and demanding out. I tried to work on bloodied wolf today and ended up writing the start of this new work instead.
> 
> I don't even know if I like this story, but as it was arequest I hope my lovely did... if not, please feel free to rip into me!


End file.
